WIND WARRIORS
by Clavel
Summary: Rafer and Merle have hated each other since the moment they laid eyes on the other but with a war threating to keep them apart forever they might discover that there is a very thin line between hate and love. Throw in a fairygodfather and an unicorn and t
1. Beginings

**WIND WARRIORS**

**Chapter ONE: Beginnings**

**(Merle)**

First was Earth, because you always need a place to Start. Water cane next, to soak up the earth and give life to it. Fire and Ice came together – because there can be one without the other – Fire created shadows while Ice reflected light. Last came Wind, to keep things from staying still... and so our world was created.

For centuries the world shifted and changed forming four territories surrounding the Unicorns Forest. Then humans came to inhabit those four territories –each territory protected by one of the powers that first created the world. Envy and power struggles started and soon war spread through out the lands. For three generations our world was the province of war and the blood of thousands covered the earth.

Finally, the Kaida rose in Fireland, taking the name of the eldest of the Dragons that guarded their lands. The Wayde came to rule Seaside and the creatures from their ocean that kept them safe from external foes. Braeden took its name from its first king and was know as that. The Windam took power in the North, and in their Valley.

After years of war the ripped the world apart, peace was welcomed warmly. Each power took it's precautions to protect their people, Dragons guarded Fireland, Earth would shake and shallow whoever tried to harm the people from the Breaden lands and the water and it's might would protect Seaside.Wind didn't know how to protect the Windam Valley-Though it's magic was as strong as Earth's, Fire's or Water's, it wasn't in Wind's nature to fight, so the other three powers help her to create the phantom Wind Army that would only answer to the call of the wind. In each generation four people would be born with the power to command such army but their power would only awake in time of need to assure peace.These four people would be graced with a part of wind's magic mixed with each of the other three powers: one would be graced with the ability to control wind when mixed with water, other the hot breeze that came from Fireland, another would be able to create tornados and twisters over anything solid from the ground and a last one would control the cool, icy air from the high mountains. And so, the legend of the Wind Warriors was born.

After that things changed, in general for the better. But there were some small defeats.

After that fist big war, Fairies retreated to the deepest parts of the Unicorns forest – where most magic creatures had chose to live, since the woods were a sanctuary of peace. Some of them came and went, visiting humans that still held their favor but their trust in men kind was lost.

Fairies look human mostly – in height and build – but their eyes and hair is what sets them apart. Fairy eyes are of shocking colors: purple, yellow/gold, orange, red and shades of green and blue impossibly deep; and their hair is either white blond or silver gray. I know this well.

Long ago, a male fairy by the name of Nathaniel fell in love and married a young maiden named Amrei; and from their first born my line – The Raleigh – is descended. Over the years, here and there, children with white blond hair and purple eyes have been born into the family. To show the fairy trait on our blood, I have purple eyes – thought my hair is mahogany – and my sister Marit has the white blood hair – though her eyes are of the same pale green like our mother's.

Marit and I were twins but we weren't very close. After our mother died when we were ten she chose to go and live with our maternal grandmother in Seaside. I chose to stay in the Windam Valley with father, he needed me.

When I was old enough I joined the King's Guard, with special permission of my father – the Warmaster – and King Roger. Three yeas later – just after I turned nineteen – I was the first woman to ever be awarded with the rank of Knight.

Here is where my story begins...


	2. So We Meet Again

**WIND WARRIORS**  
  
**Chapter Two: So we meet again**.   
  
(Merle)  
  
Rafer and I were never friends.  
  
That was always very clear in my mind. I'll go as far as to say that I hated him... ever since he burned my hair when I was seven and he was nine I had hated him with passion. Fast forward twelve years and we still hated the likes of the other... though it had been two years since we last saw each other.  
  
It was April; we had been out of Cloud City since the previous December. In the last few years the Braeden had started to call their kingdom Terra and they had only one thought in mind: Expansion. They thought Seaside and Fireland were too well protected so they turned their sight north to our Valley. As part of the King's Guard I traveled to Terra with King Roger to negotiate a peace treaty.  
  
We were, by no means, prepared for a full on war... we had had enough trouble keeping the King Bolek's Army out of the Unicorns Forest – the most direct path to our Valley. We were desperate to keep the peace. Being that so, King Roger found himself in a "between a rock and a hard place" position and gave a lot of concessions to Bolek... such as Prince Blake coming to our court as an "advisor".  
  
When we had made it to the Romney Forest, we were an hour away from Cloud City...   
  
"I'm telling you, Donovan, I'm getting too old for this." King Roger declared.  
  
"You're young yet, Roger; though I'll admit that these trips seem longer each time." My father, Sir Donovan Raleigh, said.  
  
"All I have to say is that I'm glad Rafer is coming home soon. I look forward to delegate some responsibilities on him... though I know is still a long shot till I can abdicate... Rafer is not prepared to be king. His mother spoiled him rotten and gods forgive me, I gave him too much freedom."   
  
"Well, I'm not one to talk about spoiling or giving too much freedom... I let Marit go and I let Merle stay. I let them do what they wanted instead of what was better."  
  
"But things turned out good for your girls."  
  
"You could say, I guess... still, I have daughter who all she knows about responsibility is how to spell the word and other that acts like a 40 year old trapped in a teen body."  
  
"Father, please..." I said tiredly.  
  
We had had that argument a lot of times. Dad used to say that ever since my mom died I drove myself like a load lifter: always pushing myself to do more... he used to say that my only answer to pain was to keep too busy to notice. Dad was right, of course, but I wasn't about to admit it.  
  
"Okay, okay... but don't think I've changed my mind, young lady!"  
  
"I know, dad."  
  
"Close circle around the king!" William called riding from the rear end of the column. "We are being followed."  
  
I spun around pulling at the bow and arrow in at my back, "Where?" I asked. Will knew what I meant, he pointed toward a dense part of the forest at my right. I took my shot and soon after we heard a "Damn!!!" coming from where my arrow had landed.  
  
I didn't recognize the voice. Will, Mike and I dismounted and walked into we came face to face with a man in his early twenties, my arrow had caught in the hood of his robe and was pinning him to the three at his back.  
  
"Who are you?" Mike asked.  
  
"Why, sir, I'll give you my name if you give me yours." The man answered, his voice dripping derision.  
  
"I believe he asked first." I said, "Plus, we are the ones with weapons, we ask the questions."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Say the general law of all nations." I said, my own voice matching the derision on his.  
  
"When my father finds out about this..." he said.  
  
"When I find out what?" I heard King Roger asking at my back. "Rafer! What are you doing alone, in the forest, at this hour – so close to twilight – and following us?"  
  
"I was on my way to the Palace," Rafer said, "I heard your horses and decided to come and join you and your knights since I thought it was getting late and one shouldn't wander alone in the forest at night."  
  
"That doesn't explain why you were traveling without escort in the first place," King Roger said reproachfully, "But we will talk about that later. Merle, dear, would you mind retrieving your arrow?"  
  
I moved to take my arrow –and un-pin Rafer Windam from the three – but I soon realized the arrow was way out of my reach. Rafer was at least six feet tall, I was barely five ft four and not even jumping could I get to the arrow stuck above his head.  
  
"Do you want me to fetch you a box, Merle dear?" Rafer asked sardonically.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him but before I could say something else, Will reached from behind me and retrieved my arrow. In doing it so, Will's elbow 'accidentally' hit Rafer's head in the back of the head.   
  
"Let's better get going then." my dad said.  
  
"I lost my horse about two miles ago; I dismounted to rest and the stupid animal just ran."  
  
"That's why you always have to travel with a spare horse, Rafer." My father said kindly as one of the elder knights approached guiding one of the spare horses we had took with us on our trip. "Now, I for one don't want to be stuck in the forest after the sun sets so let's get moving."  
  
"Yes, lets." Rafer agreed. "I've heard this Forest is haunted."   
  
"Haunted?" King Roger asked.  
  
"Yes, people say that you can hear a woman's cry at night. People say that some maiden mourns her dead loves at night in this forest. I personally don't want to stay and verify if the stories are or are not true."   
  
I laughed. "Is our baby prince afraid of the big bad ghosts of the forest?" I said while mounting my horse.  
  
"I heard that." Rafer said with scorn.  
  
"It wasn't a secret." I retorted.  
  
"Kids! Please, shut up!!!" both my dad and King Roger yelled at the same time.  
  
Rafer shrugged and moved forward, his horse falling into step next to his father's, I stayed behind with Mike and Will.  
  
Growing up- before Rafer got sent away- we used to fight a lot. Day and night, seven days a week all year long. Dad and King Roger used to say that we gave them more headaches and King Bolek himself.  
  
As we rode to the city, I started to remember many of our fights... we had called each other every name imaginable and done all sorts of things to annoy the other... but we weren't kids anymore, all I had to do was take a good look at Rafer for that to be all too clear.  
  
Rafer was taller now, his hair hanging an inch or so above his broad shoulders, and his steel-gray eyes –that rarely reveled emotion of any kind - framed by long dark lashes... Rafer had always been a good looking boy, but now he looked more like a man and he was lethal. I was sure no woman in the Windam Valley court would be safe from him – well except for me but I knew better than to be fooled by his good looks.   
  
We arrived to the palace just after the sun set. We were greeted warmly by the court – Queen Dana even wept while she hugged her husband and son. Father and I declined staying for diner at the palace and decided to go back to our home in the outsides of the City.  
  
"You should move to the Palace, Donovan," King Roger told my father, "There is plenty of room here, Merle and you would be comfortable here."  
  
"Your offer is kind, but I like my home." Dad answered as usual and as usual I was glad... our house was the only place where I could still feel my mother's presence and I wasn't willing to lose that.  
  
"Hey! Mer, are you making big breakfast tomorrow?" Will asked, he and Mike always show by the house when I make what they call "Big Breakfast" which is an 'all you can eat' basically. And I have to put up with them because they are my cousins and I sort of love them...   
  
"Yes, I'm making big breakfast tomorrow, but service last till noon." I said rolling my eyes. "And if you two show up drunk I'll slam the door in your faces."  
  
"We wouldn't dare!" Mike exclaimed outraged. "What makes you thing such horrid thing of your two lovable cousins."  
  
"That you did show up drunk last time?" My dad said smiling.  
  
Dad really liked Mike and Will, I guess that deep down he always wanted to have sons... but he only had Marit and me. Mom died before she could give him more kids.  
  
----  
  
I woke up early the following morning. I rarely slept anymore... and when I managed to doze off, even the smallest sounds could wake me up. I never saw much of a point in staying in bed looking at the ceiling so I bathed and changed into fresh clothing – as a soldier, warm baths and clean clothes were some of the things I came to appreciate – and went out to the market.  
  
As usual after returning from a trip with the King's Guard, I was having a bit of a hard time re-adjusting to just being a daughter and not a knight. We had a week free before Prince Blake came and we were called to duty again. And I was set to enjoy myself.   
  
But three things happened that made me suspect that my free week wasn't going to be so much fun after all.  
  
The first thing was that, we I arrived from the market, there were about ten trunks outside our house, I soon learned they belonged to Marit, who had decided to come back home. She said she missed us, but I found out from a reliable source that she had been part of a little scandal in the Seaside social season – apparently Marit had her eye on a young lord, and it looked like he was going to propose to her but at the last minute it turned out that said lord chose to marry Marit's best friend: Noelle- heartbroken and in shame, Marit decided to come back to the home she had left ten years before.  
  
At first I thought it was a good thing to have my twin back... I really did until it became all too clear that Marit had exactly nothing in common. Still, while I cooked, she sat in the kitchen table and told me all about a bunch of people I didn't know and didn't care about and all the while I could feel the back of my skull tightening. My sister was the ultimate chat hound.  
  
Then, little before eleven, Mike and Will arrived with, oh surprise, Rafer.  
  
"Did you think I was going to miss the opportunity to make your life miserable?" He said when I almost slammed the door in his face while asking what the hell he was doing at MY house. "Think again, dear."  
  
Okay, so I had to feed Rafer too. Rafer who spend most of the meal saying how he had tasted better food at this place or that place and offering 'friendly' advice to improve my cooking. I took all my will power not to spit on his food... though I did have a little fun by 'accidentally' dropping a plate of eggs on him.  
  
All in all, those things – Marit's and Rafer's sudden visits. I could handle.  
  
What nearly drove me into drinking was the look on Marit's face when she sat at the dining room table and her eyes landed on Rafer. One look at her and I saw that she was sick with puppy love for Rafer... and Rafer, I must say, didn't look like he was all too indifferent towards Marit.  
  
And I sat there – my breakfast about to come right up my throat – thinking that if I didn't do something quick, I just might end up being Rafer's sister in law!  
  
But what could I do to prevent such fatality?  
  
---  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
---   
  
Author Note:  
  
Okay, I'm not so happy with this but what can one do? I hope this to get better soon.  
  
Any questions just post, I'll answer.  
  
Just keep in mind that Merle and Rafer go way, way back... that's why they are that way with each other.


	3. Kiss and Tell

**WIND WARRIORS**

**Chapter Three: Kiss and Tell.**

I'll admit it, right here… It wasn't my brightest idea.  
  
Too keep Marit's mind away from anything related with Rafer, I came up with the brilliant idea of having a slumber party.  
  
Yes, you got it right. A slumber party.  
  
I had few girl friends but that was okay, we got together at Enya's room in the Windam Palace – she was the queen's niece – and between Marit, Enya, Sonia, Amber and me we made quite a merry group and everything was going just fine… we were doing the usual girly stuff my friends and I did at our slumber parties – eat obnoxious amounts of food, try different hair stiles, exchange shoes, play card games and all that – when Marit suggested we tried a game she and her friends used to play back in Seaside.  
  
And the name of the game was: Truth or Dare.  
  
First we went easy, confessing our most embarrassing moments and fears and I even admitted that back when I was 12 I had a crush on Amber's eldest brother – Allen- who was, back then, 18. I was having fun, learning things about my sister and friends that other way I would have never found out. But then…  
  
"Okay," Marit said, "Mer, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." I said while nibbling a chocolate bar, I just didn't felt like getting up to fulfil a dare.  
  
"Who was your first kiss and at what age?" Marit asked with a mischievous grin and I froze. "You have been kissed, right?"  
  
"Well…yeah, but I rather not talk about that." I said trying to pretend I wasn't uncomfortable with the question.  
  
"So, you pass?" Enya asked.  
  
"No, I take a dare." I said valiantly, thinking that the worst that could happen was that they made me run around without clothes.  
  
"I dare you to…" Marit started but then Sonia interrupted her.  
  
"Wait I got a good one, Mer, go and kiss Rafer."  
  
"What?!" Marit and I yelled at the same time though for very different reasons.  
  
"You heard me," Sonia said. "Now the dare is in the air. Either you answer the question or you do the dare, or you pass and you lose and then we get to give you a punishment… which will still be 'go kiss Rafer'."  
  
I sat there, mulling over my options.  
  
What was worst?  
Admitting that when I was 12, Rafer had been the first guy who had kissed me and then proceeded to make fun of me over the fact that: a) I tasted like chocolate; and b) I didn't know how to kiss.  
  
Or, going and kissing Rafer again and expose myself to his merciless teasing about my lack of skill as a kisser and my taste of chocolate…  
  
Oh gods, why did you make me such a masochist?  
  
Sonia said I had to kiss him for ten seconds… so I went to his room down the hall from Enya's and knocked; it took him two whole minutes to answer the door. Rafer looked like he had throw his clothes on very quickly, "What?" he demanded when he saw I was the only one standing on his doorway.  
  
"Who is it?" I heard a female voice call from inside. He had a woman in his room!  
  
"No one. Go back to sleep." Rafer said stepping out and closing the door, "This better be good." Maybe he was sleepy already – it was around ten at night – or maybe he was just too happy thanks to whoever was in his bed but other than a light scowl in his brow he didn't seem that much angry to see me as usual.  
  
"Is not good, is a dare." I said taking a step closer.  
  
"A wha-" Rafer started to ask but I cut him off by tiptoeing and kissing him full on the lips. I closed my eyes and stood there, my lips pressed to his, while I counted from one to ten.  
  
'Ten' I said in my mind and was about to break the kiss and go back running to Enya's room when Rafer spun us around and pined me to the door to his chambers.  
  
This was so not going like planned.  
  
But a few things were different from the first time he had kissed me, for one I knew where to put my nose now, and I wasn't stranger to the feel of another tongue against mine, so it didn't came up as much of a surprise as he slipped his tongue into my mouth… but I swear I wasn't enjoying it… much.  
  
When the kiss ended, Rafer took a few steps back and we stood there, just facing each other, for a moment or two. "Sorry about that," Rafer said, "For a moment there I forgot we hate each other."  
  
"Don't go around forgetting it." I said as if I was mad but not quite getting it right. "It was just a dare."  
  
"A dare?"  
  
"Yeah, Sonia dared me to come and kiss you. And I never back off from a dare… not even when the dare is so disgusting and repulsive." I said, probably with more disdain that what I should have.  
  
I thought I saw something flash in his eyes… to my surprise it looked a lot like hurt… but then he blinked and it was gone, Rafer turned his back to me and uttered a "Whatever." as he walked back into his room and slammed the door in my face.  
  
After the door slammed in my face I blinked. It had been fairly rude of him to just slam the door in my face though I'll admit that it had been rude of me to call kissing him "disgusting" and "repulsive" because it hadn't been either of those things. I too had forgotten for a moment that I hated him. It was a GREAT kiss…What can I say? Rafer had practiced a lot and I had little to compare him to: himself and a couple of guys from the guard that had dared to court me in spite of my father 'strongly advising' to the members of the King's Guard to stay away from his daughter.  
  
As soon as I made it back to Enya's room, Sonia was in my face asking: "Was there tongue?" I turned my gaze to Amber, pleading to my best friend to do something to shut Sonia up.  
  
"Sonia! Don't be lewd; it was bad enough that we sent Mer alone to a man's room at this hour of night."  
  
"There was someone with him." I said deliberately, trying to get Marit to realize what kind of guy Rafer was so she wouldn't bring her hopes up about him… he might like her, but he liked practically everything that was young and female. "So it was fairly quick."  
  
"And how was it?"  
  
"Sonia!" Amber and I growled warningly.  
  
"Well, can you blame me? I've heard all these stories about what a great kisser he is."  
  
"Sonia, please!" this time it was Enya. "Rafer is my cousin, I do not want to know. It's like… Ew-y."  
  
After that the topic was dropped and I was more than glad. Near midnight we went to sleep, Enya and Amber in Enya's bed, Marit and I sharing other and Sonia in the day-bed. The room was dark and I was trying to sleep.  
  
"Mer?" I heard Marit ask in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Yes?" I said turning to face her.  
  
"I'm glad to be back. I didn't remember how much fun it was when we were kids. We were really happy here weren't we?"  
  
"Yes. We were happy…"  
  
"I'm sorry I left you." Marit said.  
  
"You needed to go."  
  
"I should have stayed."  
  
"Maybe. Marit, it was a long time ago. And you're back now; that's all what really counts."  
  
"Yeah… and I'm thinking I might have reasons to stay."  
  
"Really?" I asked, praying the reason wasn't Rafer… if they got involved and then he broke her heart, as he invariably, would then Marit would leave again and she would never come back… though we didn't know each other so well, she was my twin and there were things about her that I just knew.  
  
"Yes. I don't know if you notice the other day but I think Rafer likes me and well… you have seen him…"  
  
"Looks aren't everything. Rafer isn't such a nice person."  
  
"You only say that because you two always fight, it's like your favourite sport or something, but he is not so bad. Like when we were kids…" she said, adopting that tone of voice most people did while recalling something from a long time ago, "Remember the sons of the Marquise of Burnnel?"  
  
"The Spawns of Satan?" Or Kevin and George, they were twins like Marit and me but a year older and just about the most obnoxious people in the world.  
  
"Yeah. Remember how much they used to bug you."  
  
"Yes, and one day they just stopped." I had always wondered why they had done it…  
  
"It was because of Rafer. He told them to leave you alone." That was the last answer I would have guessed. "And don't think I'm crazy, I heard it myself. It was that time they made you cry… they were calling you names because you had your hair so short, remember? That time you got it burn?" Oh yeah, mom had cut my hair very short after Rafer had burn it. "After you ran off crying looking for mother, Rafer came and told them to leave you alone or they would answer to him... and event Kevin and George weren't stupid enough like to refuse a direct order from the prince."  
  
"Rafer probably thought it was his right and privilege to be the only one to annoy me." I said sarcastically while I turned to my other side. "Now got to sleep, Marit, is late."  
  
I closed my eyes and willed myself to fall asleep, I didn't want to think about Rafer, I didn't want to think in his kiss or why had he done what Marti said so many years ago…  
  
"Just give him the benefit of the doubt, would you? Who knows? Rafer might end up your brother-in-law" Marit said with a giggle before I could block everything out.  
  
---  
  
Next morning I was woke to the sound of someone pounding on the door.  
  
"MER-LE!!!" I heard Mike yell through the door.  
  
"What?" I said rubbing my eyes as I opened Enya's door, still in my pjs.  
  
"Prince Blake just arrived. We have all been called back to duty." Mike informed me. "The king sent me to look for you."  
  
"Damn!" I swore. He wasn't supposed to be here till next day.  
  
"Damn indeed." Mike agreed, "Now, get decent, I'll wait here."  
  
Part of me was so not excited to see Blake, The Idiot, again. But the other part was very glad to have something else to think about besides… well, you know.  
  
-----  
  
Notes:  
  
Nothing much, just me being crazy. I think Rafer's P.O.V might show up next chapter,  
Tell me what you think, k?

Thanks for the Reviews!!!

chava: thanks for everything you said!!! I really apreciate it :) And you're right, many of my mistakes come from the Spanish grammar structure. I learned English from watching movies and stuff... and some at school, though I do have an impressive record of unatendances in my middle school english class averaging 83 a year for three years :D I'm very proud about that. And thanks for reading L&M

Lindylou78: Thanks! You wanna know something? Nathaniel has a part in the story more than just the mention of him in the first chapter ;)

Kat: Hi!!! Thanks for reading!! Yeah, there was a bit of trouble with this chapter but here it is.

fairygirl: Thanks for reading, here is the update :D

EreshkigalGirl: Thanks for reading, I'll look out for the missing words in the future... I know it happens... I really need to start writting earlier than two a.m. :D

Thanks for reading, now please guilt trip me and leave a review :D

Crazy, Lovable Me 


	4. Luck Be a Lady

NOTES: I decided to to this at the begining this time :)

Tracy: blushing Thanks!

chava: I understand what you mean, but in part is why I'm keeping this in ffn and not in fictionpress, so I can do things against the cannon. And about Rafer, well, just wait and read.

 Natalie: I love Rafer too, especially since he is - physically - based in a hot dure I saw in the school caferia the other day  ;)

LindyLou78: Yes, Rafer is a bit of a slut... the woman in his room has not importance whatsoever. And yes, Rafer likes Marit but, as Merle says, Rafer likes anything that's young and female. Think of him as the guy who has had a lot of sex but never made love... uh, that sounds familiar... where did I said that before? mind goes blank for a sec okay, never mind...

Jammi: Thanks! Hey! and I promise a better teaser of next chapter soon in the MCBC (even when Sazzy says tht Teaser is spelled T-o-r-t-u-r-e :D )

Kat: Actually, think of Nathaniel as a fairy godfather. His role is yet to come ;)

Okay, I think that's it... On with the chapter

* * *

**WIND WARRIORS**

**Chapter Four: Luck Be a Lady**

**Rafer**

Oh yes! I was pushing it, but it was all Merle's fault. She goes to my room, kisses me like she means –granted, after a bit of coaxing – and then says kissing me was disgusting and repulsive. But I know she wasn't thinking either of those things when her tongue was rubbing and teasing mine. She was enjoying it, I could tell- a girl doesn't kiss you like she means it if she is not enjoying it. And yeah, maybe I did got a little carried away but, again, it was all her fault, Merle tasted like that chocolate she is always eating and she has gotten good at kissing too… not that I was going to let her know that but still.

Anyway, yes, I was pushing it. I wanted to annoy her and since I knew she as already vexed with the ball we were throwing to "welcome" Prince Blake; well I thought of just annoy her a little bit more. And the best part was that Mother totally went for it. There I was, telling mom how it wasn't proper for Merle to wear the knight's gala-uniform at the dance, and how she would never find a good suitor if she attended every dance in uniform and so on. And mom bought it. She was all:

"You're so totally right! And as her closest family – I mean, Donovan and Roger act like brothers, anyway – is our duty to make sure little Merle is introduced to good society. Did you know she didn't have a coming out ball? I know Marit had one, her grandmother threw one in Seaside for her, but Merle didn't have one." Mom rambled on. That was the thing about Queen Dana, she could talk water uphill. "Anyway," she said after ten minutes, "this ball is the perfect opportunity."

I was very pleased with myself, I knew Merle didn't like dresses, she hadn't wore one – to my knowledge at least – since her mother's funeral, I knew she only wore dresses to please her mother. And I was amusing myself thinking what kind of dress mother would pick for Merle – probably something outdated and pink – when I heard Merle call me...

"You little scum bag!" That was her favorite endearment for me.

I was about to go down the stairs to meet father and his council so I chose to wait for Merle to catch up with me. Father wouldn't be pleased if I was on time, he likes to think I'm a good for nothing.

As I waited for Merle I couldn't stop noticing what I had noticed the other night too: Merle still was everything she was while growing up: all hot temper and feisty belligerence, only that those qualities were now wrapped in a much softer, girly package. That night outside of my room, it had been impossible not to notice the second I saw her standing there in her summer nightgown. This new realization had made me kiss her; it had made me lose control.

"You called, dear?" I said when she stopped in front of me.

"How could you?"

"What? I haven't done a thing." Merle hated when I play innocent.

"You know what you did!" Your mother just convinced my father and yours that I shouldn't wear my uniform at the dance. I earned the right to wear that uniform! I've been working my butt off for the last three years serving the guard and this kingdom. I take pride in my uniform but now, thanks to you, I can't wear it."

"It's just an outfit," I said, "And mom really only wants to make sure you get a good suitor."

"You despicable rat!" Merle yelled while trying to punch me in the face, but I caught her hand.

"I believe the words were 'disgusting' and 'repulsive'. What can I say, honey? I'm just trying to live up to it."

That wasn't such a good idea since Merle freed her hand and turned, hitting me on the stomach with her elbow. "I hate you!" she said frustrated, storming down the stairs.

"What else is new, sweetheart?" I asked, speaking pass the pain in my abdomen, for such a little thing – the top of her head barely reached around my chin -she could hit pretty hard.

------------

**Merle**

Rafer thought wearing a dress would upset me and he was right, though no for the reasons I guess he had guessed. In general, I don't mind dresses; I'm comfortable with them, for the most part at least. The thing was that I had worked hard to belong – first to the guard and later to be made a knight. It took me forever to get the rest of the knights to take me seriously without parading around in a dress, set aside by my gender.

And there was the added plus of Blake –the royal idiot. Blake with his feral grins and the insolent looks he shot me whenever I caught him looking at my breasts, something he did fairly often. He had even pinched my butt once, claiming that my ass looked 'fine' in my raiding trousers and he hadn't been able to contain himself. Blake was the kind of man who treated women like pieces of meat… and most women let him. But I wasn't most women.

I was determinate to look hideous for the dance. I'm no dog, I look fairly decent when I clean up bit and make an effort but I was willing to do anything to avoid Blake looking my way. But that didn't work as planned because: a) Queen Dana provided the dress I was to wear, it was of a deep red-wine color – the same color of the jackets of the uniform knight wore – made in silk, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever owned. And b) Marit insisting of making me look beautiful so I could find a good suitor.

Everyone seemed obsessed, suddenly, with finding me a husband. Why? I did not know.

Beautiful I did not felt. The heel shoes were too uncomfortable compared to my riding boots; my hair was pulled back and up so tight that I couldn't even frown without giving myself serious pain and I'm sure Marit was trying to dig a hole in my skull with the hairpins she had used to do my hair.

But as I stepped into the ballroom, walking in procession with the rest of the knights, I tried to appear confident, not letting show how much I hated my shoes or how mad I was at Rafer and that I wanted to kill Blake when I caught him staring at my cleavage.

As the night progressed, I was doing a good job staying away from Blake's reach; hanging with Mike and John and Enya and Amber. When my companions went to dance with each other, I sat there, content with just watching.

"Hey, Mer!" A friendly voice called.

"Oh, hi Josh!" I said happy. Joshua Kiada was the youngest prince of the Fireland Royal Family, he resided in the Windam Palace, he's main job as little prince was escort shipments and merchants back and forth through Fireland's territory, making sure they passed safely through the many guardian dragons of the land – who would not harm people born in Fireland but would only obey an order from a royal. The dragons were growing restless and wary lately… they claimed the "natural equilibrium" of things was at stake, but wouldn't say what that meant.

Anyhow, Could City was the middle point in the trading route between Fireland and Seaside, as such, Josh lived in the Windam's palace, going to Fireland and coming back every other week; he wasn't even considered a guest anymore.

"How are you faring?" He asked politely.

"Drop the formality, Joshie. But I'm fine, thank you. Though I know you aren't concerned about me but about certain lady with blond hair and… what was the word you used? Oh, yes, 'bewitching' golden eyes."

"So, where is she?" Josh asked hopefully, his whole face lighting up just with the mention of Amber. He was so far gone that he didn't even try to deny it.

"She is with Mike, but don't worry, I know for a fact that he hasn't got any kind of intentions towards her."

I saw Josh mood go down a bit… and I knew I had to play matchmaker or Amber and Josh would just never get over their shyness and actually speak to the other. "Come, dance this one with me." I said when a new piece of music started and I saw Amber stop by the refreshments table. I had just cooked up a plan.

Though reluctantly, Josh agreed. We hadn't been waltzing for more than two minutes when we passed by Amber's side and I cried: "Oh! My foot!" coming to an abrupt stop.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked coming closer to Josh and me.

"I think I hurt my ankle-thingy or something; new shoes you know. But I'll be fine, just do me a favor and be a sweet and dance with Josh here, please?" I was talking so fast I didn't even have time to stop for breath, "You will? Thanks!" and with that I gently pushed her in Josh direction.

"Uh… Wou- would you like to dance?" Josh asked, overcoming his shock over my little scheme and speaking slowly, trying not to stumble with his words, something he did sometimes out of nervousness when he was around Amber.

Amber blushed a bit but said: "Okay." In that shy little voice of hers, taking Josh's hand.

I smiled at my triumph, thinking that, if everything else failed, I could take over Lady Morton's job as the town's matchmaker.

But one thing that I had not considerate in my cunning plan was that without Amber and Josh, I was all alone, which provided perfect opportunity for Blake to come and start chatting with me...

----------------

**Nobody**

Rafer didn't quite know how he had ended in that particular weapon's drill with Blake, but he was fairly sure it had been all Merle's fault. She had been with Blake, though for her expression it was easy to tell she'll rather be eating nails than with Blake. So he, Rafer, had approached just to hear that Blake was trying to convince her to have a swordfight with him and if he won then Merle would kiss him.

"Excuse me, your highness, but I'm not much of a swordfighter… so I won't dare to take up the challenge." Merle was saying politely but she was clearly annoyed. Well, it was clear to Rafer that she was annoyed… other people, namely Blake, seemed obvious.

"Oh, what a shame." Blake said. "I fancied testing your skill."

Rafer had been around the block enough to know that Blake wasn't talking about Merle's sword fighting skills. And, before he knew what he was doing or why, Rafer caught himself saying: "Don't be so sad, Blake." Since they had the same title Rafer didn't need to refer to him as 'Prince' or 'Your Highness' "If you want to engage in a friendly match, I'm all yours. Though I rather not have to kiss her," Rafer nodded towards Merle, "when I win."

"So sure you are?" Blake asked. "So much you trust your luck?"

"I've never needed luck, Blake; I've always depended on skill. Now, what do you say? A little sword-fighting to open the appetite before diner?"

Of course, Blake took the challenge.

While everyone was watching the two princes fight – and clearly it wasn't all that 'friendly' a match – King Roger took the opportunity to discuss with Donovan Raleigh something that had been in his mind all day… he thought it was a stroke of genius.

"I think it's perfect, Donovan." King Roger said in a hushed, conspirational tone; trying to convince his friend.

"I don't know, Roger." Donovan finally answered to Roger's last statement. "I mean, they fight all the time. Do you think that would change just because they marry? I don't thing so."

"But it would be perfect for the kingdom. My people adore Merle; she would make a great queen for Rafer. She has all the qualities Rafer has not and that are essential to rule a country. I don't expect Rafer to show much interest in ruling when he becomes king and that would be the ruin of my people unless they have a capable queen. Merle is perfect for that. The natural choice."

"Roger, you have been my best friend all of my life, this is why I will be blunt. For one you don't give Rafer enough credit. And for two, I won't marry my daughter off to someone she doesn't love just so you can secure your kingdom's well being. I won't give her up like that."

"You wouldn't be giving her up. Think about it, Donovan. Your daughter could be queen, what else can you possibly want for her?"

Donovan sighed; Roger had spoken like what he was: a man that had married for politics. Sure, Roger had come to love Dana but it wasn't quite the same; and Donovan knew it, having felt once before the unbearable pain and debasing joy of falling in love. "I don't know." Donovan admitted. "But whatever that is, it will be her choice, I won't push her to marriage. Not to your son or to anyone."

------------

**Rafer**

"Heels are a Bitch!" I heard a familiar voice coming from the maze in the middle of the palace interior garden. I was in the fountain, located in the center of said maze, with my boots and socks off, dipping my feet in the cold water. "Oh!" Merle said with surprise when she saw me, "I didn't know there was someone in here."

"New shoes?" I asked; pointing at the pair of high heeled shoes she was carrying in one of her hands.

She nodded and I noticed her hair wasn't in the elaborated style it had been before, now it was messy and some of the hairpins that had been keeping her hair in place were missing. "What about you? New boots?"

I nodded and patting the space next to me in the rim of the fountain I said: "Come, the water feels good. I guess that's why you came here."

"Yep." She said moving closer but then stopped as if she had suddenly remembered something. "Why are you being nice to me?"

I shrugged. "Call it a truce. We are bonding over sore feet."

"I can do that," Merle said, smiling for real. She sat down next to me and dipped her own feet in the water of the fountain, the hem of her dress getting wet. After sighing contently, she started to remove the hairpins of her hair. "I think Marit was trying to dig a hole in my skull with these things." She said conversationally, feeling around for a couple of pins she hadn't find and were still holding the hair back from her face. "Could you-" she started to say but I was already reaching out and pulling the hairpins out of her hair.

This time I smiled, I had never seen such expression of utter bliss on a woman's face like the one that was on Merle's face. Okay, I had… but it had involved a lot more than the removal of hair accessories… "Thanks." Merle's voice pulled me out of my train of thought.

We stayed in silence for a while; she was playing with the blue stripe of silk that crossed her chest and back, the Windam's monogram was embroiled on it, every knight of the kingdom got a band like that when they were awarded the rank. It was what they had to show for their status. I, as a Windam, was wearing a band very much like Merle's only that mine was made on silk of the same color of her dress.

"You really like being a knight, don't you?" I asked.

In the silence I had started to notice things like how nice her hair had felt beneath my hands, the shade of purple her eyes took under the moonlight… that kind of things, things I had no business thinking. So I spoke just to distract myself from those thoughts.

"Yes." Merle said but did not elaborate.

"You must really like the adventure of it all." I pressed on the topic, it worked.

"You think I do this for adventure?" she snapped.

"If not for adventure, why do you do it?"

Merle remained quiet for a while and just when I thought she wasn't going to answer she did. "Do you remember that my mom was sick for a long time before she died?" She asked but didn't give me time to answer. "I saw my mom fight for weeks and months against a disease a battle she couldn't win. I watched helpless, without being able to do anything to help her, to make it go away… to just make it stop hurting. It scared the hell out of me… it made me feel so powerless…useless."

"You were nine; there was nothing you could have done." I assured her.

Merle looked down at her hands. "Maybe." She whispered. "When I joined the Guard, I didn't do it for adventure. I did it because I wanted to convince myself I wasn't so useless… that I could do something, anything… that there were monsters I could kill."

"I always thought you just liked the trips." I confessed, trying to match her honesty.

"No, I hate the trips." she said laughing a little. "Whenever I'm away from here all I can think of is the Valley," Merle closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "I think of the way dawn breaks over Cloud City, the story tellers in the market, the murmur of Romney Forest when the wind moves between the trees, carrying messages from one to the other… and jumping head first into the river in the hot days… I hate being away from here."

"I know what you mean. The second I set foot beyond the borders I felt like I was living part of me behind. Each moment I spent in Seaside was torture…" I had been sent to Seaside as and ambassador, that's what father had said anyway, he just wanted to keep me away from mother- he thinks she spoils me –so I learned to be a 'man', whatever that meant. And so his Majesty King Roger sent me away for two full years.

"I bet you heard it too."

"What?"

"The Wind." She said. "You heard the wind call out your name, claiming your spirit."

"How do you know?" I asked. That was a pretty accurate definition of what I had felt; what I feel each time I'm not within the borders of the Windam Valley.

"I feel it too. Is like a pull on your pit of your stomach telling you something is not right… that you're not where you are meant to be... where you belong."

"I thought I was crazy." I said shaking my head.

"You are, I'm pretty sure you're crazy but not for that."

I laughed. After a while Merle said: "I better get going. I have to find Marit and dad so I can go home." And stood, stepping out of the fountain. "About this truce thing…it was nice" she said before starting to walk away from me, "But don't go thinking that I like you or anything like that." I knew by her tone she was not trying to offend me, in fact, I was beginning to think Merle didn't hate me half as much as she claimed…

"I wouldn't dare to think such thing." I said fake-shocked and she grinned. I should have let her go like that, but something beyond me made me reach out and catch her arm. "What? Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" I asked innocently.

"Well, I guess I do owe you something for saving me from kissing Blake." She sighed and leaned into me, brushing her lips against mine.

As far as kisses went it shouldn't have even counted. It was an innocent little kiss. But it lasted long enough to leave the taste of her in my lips: chocolate and the promise of something sweeter…something that, if I wasn't careful, I just might end up wanting.

-------

End of Chapter Four

-----

Sorry for the delay!   
What do you think?

Oh, and please check out a story by a friend of mine: ?storyid1756972

Thanks for reading!

Please, R/R

Much Love,

CrazyClavie.


	5. Hard Liquor

**LindyLou78**: Rafer's feelings are quite burried down, actually but he doesn't like showing them. Remember that Merle says that Rafer almost never lets show anything? Well, he is a very guarded up person. But read at the end, there is a little scoop of next chapter.

**Kat: **First of all, I'm sorry about forgetting your name in ffn is the same that in MCBC... Sorry! Thanks for reading though. I'm updating as soon as I can, but School treatens with not let me do it as offten as I would want.

(Please review, that always guilt trips me into writing)

** EreshkigalGirl: **I'm trying! thanks for your advice. It actually made me smile. Here's the update

**nineohnine: **Big announcement is about to be made!!! So things are about to get good.  About the "devasting joy" is a literary form called "Antitesis" is very common in Romance languages, though maybe is not valid in english, I wouldn't know. I was just thinking in my old literature class and thought of puttin that in.

Hope you like this one.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**WIND WARRIORS**

**Chapter Five: Hard Liquor**

**Merle**

King Bolek was the most intimidating man I ever knew. Bolek was older than father or King Roger, his hair already turning white but he was strong still. Calling him handsome – or even attractive, even in his youth – would have been a bit too much; but when he walked into a room you looked at him. Bolek's presence was commanding and you knew right away you were in the presence of _Power_ and it was a power you should be afraid of.

So, when that morning, a month after Blake's arrival to Cloud City, I saw King Bolek's personal guard – known as The Dozen – escort him to the palace for a meeting with King Roger, I was glad I had the day off and wasn't required in the palace.

I was crossing the palace gardens to exit the grounds when...

-----

**Rafer**

"Buttercup!" I yelled after her. I saw her turn around and wait for me to catch up.

It was a warm spring day, the sky cloudless and blue. Merle was standing in the middle of the garden in her black trousers and white blouse, the sun light highlighting the reds and bronze of her mahogany hair.

When I was close enough for me to hear her without her having to yell she said "What's up, Scummy?" She asked with a bright smile. It had been a bit odd since the night of Blake's Welcoming Dance. Merle and I spend a lot of time together after that night, we still argued a lot but it was different, it was more like playful teasing than serious intent to offend the other.

In a strange way it was like we were a couple of friends who had spent a lot of time together and still did. But we had never really been friends, until now.

"Nothing, sweetie, I was about to eat, I thought you might want to join me since everyone else is locked up in the meeting hall with King Bolek and my father."

"Oh. Why aren't you there?"

"My father didn't think it was wise that I attended such important negotiations like the ones between him and King Bolek; you know how highly my father thinks of me, I guess he didn't want me to screw this up or something. I can't say I exactly regret it. Who wants to be locked up in there?" I nodded towards the Palace at my back.

"Not me, certainly." She said smiling. "So, you were saying something about food?"

----

**Nobody**

After their meal, Rafer helped himself a glass of brandy, a custom he had acquired in Seaside, since they believed a glass of Brandy after a meal helped digestion. Rafer wasn't sure but he figured a glass didn't hurt anyone.

"You want some?" He offered.

Merle shook her head no, "I never drink hard liquor; I can hardly handle wine."

"Oh, c'mon, take a sip, is just brandy." Rafer said smiling, holding out his glass for Merle to take. Sighing in defeat she took a sip... and found out she rather like brandy.

It started with a glass around two in the afternoon, by eight at night Merle and Rafer had emptied two bottles of brandy, two of whiskey and they were working on one of rum. With half bottle left they irrupted in the kitchen. Since the formal dinner at seven hadn't been served, the servants had already retired for the day.

The looked around for some food leftovers and sat happily in the servant's table in the middle of the enormous kitchen, munching away what they had found.

"I tell you." Merle was saying while they ate an apple pie they had found, well half and apple pie. "I hated it so much, having the hair so short, that since it grew back I have never ever had a bad hair day."

"I really don't know what happened that day. I swear it wasn't my intention to burn it." Rafer said his brow knit in concentration, trying to remember what had happened that day twelve years ago.

"Hey!" Merle half yelled as if suddenly struck by the idea. "Marit told me something the other day... Remember Kevin and George?"

"Spawns of Satan?"

"Yeah... Marit said you were the one who told them to stop bugging me... when they kept calling me names because of my hair. Did you?"

Rafer nodded, and before Merle could ask he explained. "Since it was my fault it was my responsibility, I always take care of my responsibilities, against what my father likes to think."

Merle might have been a little tipsy, okay kind of wasted, but she could still notice it was a sore point the "responsibility" thing between Rafer and King Roger. Without knowing what to do or say, Merle took another sip at the bottle of rum and saw Rafer impatiently run his fingers through his hair. "I really hate this." He said.

"What?" Merle asked passing him the bottle.

"Long hair. It's a major annoyance; I don't know why women put up with having long hair."

"The powers that be made us stronger." She said playfully. "Why do you put up with it?"

"It annoys his majesty." Rafer answered flatly. "But is starting to annoy me too much too."

"I can cut it for you if you want." Merle said brightly and, bumping into more than a few things in her path, looked around for a pair of scissors.

When Rafer saw her approach with the scissors in hand, he started to back away. "Now, why would I let you do it?" he asked.

"Because." Was all Merle said while making him sit down on a chair.

That seemed to be good enough of a reason for him. The bottle of rum from Merle to Rafer and back again a few times while she busied herself cutting here and there, soon a bunch of dark hair was in the floor, the maid was so not going to like cleaning that in the morning.

With only the front left to do, Merle came to stand in front of Rafer. Without really thinking Merle placed her legs at either side of Rafer, straddling him, and sat down.

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you." Rafer said, and his meaning was not lost to Merle.

"Oh, c'mon, you're too wasted to get it up."

Rafer took another swig at the bottle, "Yeah, that's true." He said.

When Merle was done, she started to brush away the hair that had fallen over Rafer's shoulders. She stood up and started to brush the hair from the back of his neck. Only then did Rafer spoke again.

"What?" Merle asked looking down and realizing Rafer head was against her chest, peaking through the opening in the front of her shirt actually. She would have blushed but she was beyond blushing at that point, the sweet alcohol had lowered most of her inhibitions. Merle sat back down in his lap and asked again: "What did you say?"

"I said that you do not wear a corset." Rafer repeated.

"I find them uncomfortable." Merle confessed.

"And they are a devil to take off, trust me. They almost put me out of women the first time I had to take one off."

"Poor you." Merle said drinking the last of the bottle.

"I suffer." Rafer agreed nodding vigorously. Then his gaze fell again in the opening of her shirt. "What color is your breast-band anyway? I didn't quite get a good view..."

-----

**Merle**

"Merle." I vaguely recognized that voice as Enya's. "Merle, wake up."

"What is it?" I said talking into my pillow... only that it didn't quite feel like my pillow, this one was silky; the one on my bed had a cotton pillowcase.

"Nothing, just thought you might want to know that you dad is looking for you and that is already past noon. Oh, and you're in my room."

"Why am I in your room?"

"Because I found you and Rafer drunk singing in the hallway last night and I figured I better not send you home like that." Enya said in her most hard voice... which would have barely managed to scare a kitten.

"Did I really sing?"

"Oh, yes." Now she sounded amused. "But never mind that. You better go home before your dad finds out."

Enya patted me on the head and a few moments later I heard the door open and close.

I opened one eye and I knew that had been a mistake.

Blinding pain shot through my skull and I vowed never to drink again. And then I started to feel nauseated, so I ran for the bathroom... and threw up for all I was worth. While I was with my head bend over the toilet I felt someone grabbing my head and holding it back. I knew it was Rafer somehow though I hadn't look at him and he hadn't spoke.

"I was sure I had chewed that." I blurted out before starting to puke again. Once I was finally done I straightened up and looked down. "Did we eat sausages?"

Rafer let go of my hair. "Apparently so." He said, though he was smiling he looked a bit worse to wear. I got up and started to wash my mouth. I felt like crap... worse than crap and the blinding headache I was having didn't help matters one single bit.

"In the future, whenever I said I want a drink, remind me of this moment, would you?" I asked to Rafer.

"Here," he said handing me a glass full of what looked like cold tomato soup. "Let me introduce you to Mary. Bloody Mary."

"Mary? This is tomato soup."

"Is tomato _juice_, not soup. And believe me, Mary is your friend."

I drank the stupid thing, why, I didn't know... last time I had drank anything he had offer me I had ended...well... puking my insides out.

"Now, come. You'll feel better after breakfast."

"I should go home."

"Breakfast first." He said, for someone who looked as bad as I felt he was pulling off quite a commanding voice. "Look, as someone who has been in this situation before, I know what to do. Think of my as your spiritual guide through you first ever hangover."

Rafer caught my hand and started to pull me outside the bathroom and Enya's bedroom. I slid my fingers between his and he gave my hand a little squeeze. As we walked from the fifth floor to the dining room at ground level I noticed something. "I like your hair." I said.

"You should. You cut it."

"I did?" I asked and he nodded. "How do you know? I don't remember."

"I don't know how I know... I guess is how I also know that your breast-band is light blue."

I looked down and peeked underneath my shirt. "Looks like you're right." I murmured

Rafer just smiled as we passed by some of the maids they looked at us funny, probably surprised we weren't biting our heads off or something. But still, I couldn't help to ask: "Did we... Did we do something last night? Like, I don't know, run around naked?"

Rafer looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think I would remember if you had run around naked."

"Always so charming." I grumbled.

Rafer just smiled and we sat down and wolfed down our breakfast, though it was well past noon. When all the food had been cleared I felt much, much better.

"Now, go home and get some sleep. You should feel like new tomorrow." Rafer said was we stood up from the table. "Oh, wait for me to change and I'll walk you home." He said. Since I didn't know if Marit was home and dad was probably still stuck in the meeting with King Bolek, I decided to wait for him. We walked back to his room and he was about to go inside when suddenly, just like the night of the "Truth or Dare", he pin me to the door...

And just like that night, he kissed me.

I can't say I resisted. In fact, I kind of melted into the embrace he had me in. It was nice kissing him. Beyond nice, actually. It was also the first time – since I was twelve – he had kissed me without a dare or a debt between us.

We came up for air and were about to start to kiss again when I heard just about the last voice I wanted to hear.

"Merle! Rafer!" I heard my dad yell in a very stern voice... his Warmaster voice.

"Oh, hi daddy!" I said sweetly, trying to extricate myself from Rafer. After a bit of tugging he let me go, though he didn't look pleased by the interruption.

"Good afternoon, Donovan." Rafer said, leaning against his door.

"Rafer." Was my father only greeting. Behind him I saw Enya waving around, trying to get me to understand something without my father knowing. "Enya, you can stop that now." My dad said though and Enya dropped her arms. "You're both needed downstairs. King Roger wishes to meet with you both."

"Does he?" Rafer asked rising and eyebrow. He was pushing it.

"Yes. Now both of you get presentable and meet us down stairs." I was about to say that I had to go home to get presentable but dad cut me. "I'm sure Enya can facilitate you with some clothes so now, move."

I moved alright. My dad was slow to anger but I could totally tell he was about to get there. For one, he never yells at me; and for two, he always calls King Roger just Roger... so I knew something really bad was coming.

I just didn't know how bad it was right then.

-----

End of chapter Five

---

Notes;

Not much to tell, just that I might not be abble to update as soon as I would wish, homework and school conspire against me... (but like I said, review, that always guilt trips me). But I try to not let more than a week pass.

You got my Girl Scout word.

Now, as promised a little scoop.

_I opened the door slowly. I didn't want her to yell, I knew Marit was right down the hallway. Earlier, when I had come asking for her, Donovan wouldn't let me see her. I had waited till he had gone out to sneak in. _

Merle lay on her side, she was wearing what it looked like a big man's shirt, her dark hair gathered losely at the nape of her neck and the covers of her bed were around her waist.

For a moment a I though she was asleep, until I heard her let out a long sigh. "Dad," Merle said weakly, "please, I'm not hungry and I don't want to see anyone."

"Donovan left the house like ten minutes ago." I said and I saw her shoulders tense, but she didn't turn around.

"Rafer, leave."

"I came to apologize, Buttercup."

"I don't need your apologies, you have made your opinion about me perfectly clear. Now leave."

"I didn't mean it. I was angry, I didn't know what my father had done. I'm really sorry... I-"

"Please..." Merle's voice cut me, "Please, please go. There is nothing for you here. Just go."

:D What do you think?

Just let me tell you guys something. Rafer acts like a real jerk in the next chapter... that's why he has to apologise :D


	6. Doom

**WIND WARRIORS**

**Chapter Six: Doom**

_**Rafer**_

My intent had been to wait for Merle till she got out of Enya's room. I needed to talk to her, to figure out what it was that made me kiss her with such abandon not once but twice. I couldn't do this, whoever, because by the time I left my room, Merle was being lead away by her father, she looked as confused as I felt. But I did got a good look at her, she was wearing one of Enya's summer dresses, it was of a light yellow with big white flowers embroiled in the hemline and around her waist, Merle looked so pretty that I felt the need to hold her and crush her to my chest and never let go.

I walked god twenty steps behind Merle and Donovan, when I reached the meeting hall, my father had pulled Merle aside and told me to be a good host and keep company to Blake and Bolek. I saw them go to the Knights hall, were the most important decisions of our kingdom were made; and I wondered what could be so important that they had called Merle on her free day.

I waited with Bolek and Blake- and the Dozen who would ass soon jump off a cliff than leave Bolek alone – fortunately neither Bolek nor Blake seemed interested in doing small talk so it was a quiet waiting. Then the Knights' hall's doors opened and my father came out followed by the rest of the knights wearing puzzled expressions.

"The lady has agreed." My father told Bolek who stood up.

"Fine, with that settled we'll leave." Bolek declared as the Dozen gathered around him. "I expect to have my son's bride on the Braeden Castle in fifteen days time. The wedding will be celebrated then."

"Yes, I'll make sure Merle is there." Father said formally.

I froze. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Everyone started to exit the meeting hall, I saw Blake go over to Merle and kiss her, and I turned away. I vaguely remember Blake saying something about seeing her soon. Once the visitors had gone away, Donovan spoke.

"Merle, go home." Once the door had opened and closed again, Donovan added. "Everyone out! NOW!" Everyone pilled out, all knights knew better than to disobey an order issued by the Warmaster, some even feared him more than what they feared my father. "Rafer, that's for you too, I need to speak with your father in private."

I left, not so much for the order he gave me but because I had issues to attend to.

I caught with Merle before she exited the main doors of the Palace. "Merle!" I called out but she didn't stop. I grabbed her arm and made her turn around, pushing her against the wall.

-----

_**Merle**_

When Rafer stopped me and let his weight fall over me, keeping me where he wanted, I couldn't help to feel that weird, sweet rush I had been feeling lately whenever he touched me. But at the same time there was something so different from other times...

"Is it true?" Rafer asked. "Is it true you're marring Blake?" His voice was harsh and I looked up to him, I searched his eyes but all his guards were up, it was like looking into a steel-blade. "Answer me!" he demanded grabbing me by the shoulders. "Are you going to marry Blake?"

My breath caught in my throat and I sobbed out a: "Yes." I wanted to explain. I wanted to tell him I didn't have a choice or a say in the matter. I was given an order and as a knight I had to fulfill it.

"If you just wanted a price you should have come to me," Rafer snarled.

"No, Rafer is not like that. Let me explain."

"Explain what? That half an hour ago you were tongue wrestling with me and now you're marring Blake? Of all people, Blake?!"

I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out, that was because Rafer's mouth came down over mine. That kiss was like nothing I had felt before and not in a nice way, it was possessive, aggressive and demanding... it scared me. For the first time in my whole life Rafer scared me.

I squirmed out from under him. "What? Suddenly you don't like my kisses?" He asked, his voice dripping derision. "Suddenly you like Blake's? You're just like everyone else, aren't you? I was a fool, I thought you were different, that I could trust you... but no, you're just the same nothing more than a..."

I didn't stay to hear what expletive he would use.

I ran for the Romney Forest as I had always done since my mother died, whenever I was upset, when I couldn't hold the tears any longer I would go there and cry. It was around that time – ten years ago – that the rumors about the forest being haunted started.

As usual, as soon as I started to cry Nathaniel appeared. He held me against his chest and let me cry all I wanted, in a strange way, Nate reminded me of my dad but I could tell things to Nate that I couldn't tell to my dad... like how much I missed mom – since bringing up mom was always good to make my dad sad.

When I calmed down I explained what had happened with kings Roger and Bolek... and what Rafer had said... as I got to that part, a cold, cold wind started to blow... the wind was carrying little pieces of ice... it was like if it was snowing ice, and in the middle of the spring, none the less.

We stood there for a while, just watching the ice fall... "Mer," Nate said and I turned to look at him, I looked into a pair of purple eyes so like my own. "Remember when we meet and you used to said that I was your fairly godfather?"

"Yeah," I smiled sadly at the memory. "I used to say that one day you were going to get me a pretty dress and help me to sneak into a ball where I would meet my prince charming."

Nate smiled too. "Remember what I used to say each time you said that?"

I tried to remember... it wasn't really hard, he used to say that he wouldn't help me to get into a dance but that he would guide me through some dark times and that, at the end, I would get my prince...

"Just remember something, Merle, the time is coming."

I didn't understand, but I knew better than to try to get a straight answer from a fairy, no matter if the fairy was Nathaniel. I stayed with him for a while longer; when the night fell I went home. Only to find that Marit was waiting for me.

"You always do this!" Marit yelled while I tried to get a grip, I had cried in the forest, Nathaniel had comforted me. And I was resigned to my fate, but I did not need my sister yelling at me, not when I could feel my heart stopping and breaking... never to be whole again.

"Do what?" I asked with deadly calm.

"You said you didn't like him. That you didn't want him... but the second I turn my back on you... You knew I liked Rafer and still went after him. Enya told me you two were together last night."

It had really only been last night? If felt eons away.

"I didn't, went after him, I mean. And even if I had, it doesn't matter anymore..."

"Of course it matters! You traitorous-"

"I'm getting married in 15 days, to Prince Blake."

"But-"

"King Bolek said he won't attack the kingdom if I marry his son. So the council decided it was my duty as knight to marry Blake... I'm a war casualty," I laughed without humour.

"Don't speak of yourself as if you're dead." Marit said uneasy.

"But I'm dead... Alive people have hopes and dreams... I don't have any anymore. I am dead... I just haven't gotten around lying down yet."

------

_**Rafer**_

"There must be something we can do!" I heard Michael saying the couple of days later as I walked the Palace gardens trying not to think in Merle and in the million times we had played around this garden as kids...

"There is nothing, Merle is of noble blood and as such the king can order her to marry anyone he chooses, and even if she weren't noble, she is a knight... if the king tells her to jump up and down in one feet, she has to ask how high. You know it Michael; those were the vows we took."

"I know, Will, but it's so unfair. There must be something we can do... something, anything. Merle will die if she can't see the Windam Valley ever again; do you think Blake is going to understand? That he is going to let her come back? Let me tell you something, he won't, and that will kill Merle the same way that it will kill you or me: fast and sure."

"I know!" William lost his temper. "But what can we do? Uncle Donovan couldn't get her out of it, what makes you think the king will listen to you or me?"

So, my father had told Merle to marry Blake? I needed confirmation, and I knew exactly were to find it.

"Mom," I called into her private chambers. "Mother!"

"What's the matter, Rafie?"

"Mom, is it true that it was my father who said Merle would marry Blake?"

"Yes." My mother might be a chat hound but she would answer straight when needed. "Bolek kept pressuring your father to change the trading agreement we have with Seaside and Fireland. If we don't let them pass as much merchandise as they do, they would be forced to start a trading rout crossing Terra's territory. Roger refused to change the agreement we have with Seaside and Fireland; and then Bolek started to talk about war. Then Bolek said that Blake was interested in marry one of our kingdom, Merle, and if she married Blake then – since Merle is practically of the family – he will consider it an alliance by marriage and would live Windam Valley alone. Roger agreed, though if you ask me he is a fool. As if Bolek isn't planning to attack anyway."

"But how could father do something like this? And Donovan?"

"Have you seen the black eye your father is sporting? That was Donovan; he has served ties with the Guard and the knights. I don't think he will ever speak again to Roger, I know I wouldn't if I was him. But Merle has no way out of this. Even if she refused her knightship she would still have to fulfil the last order that was issued to her and that would be marry Blake."

I closed my eyes, how could this be?

"Is a real shame." Mom said with certain sadness. "Nicole and I always dreamed of you and Merle marring."

"Mom, you two were always pulling us apart when we fought." I said.

"Yeah... I know. I used to think that if you ever married one of Nicole's girls it would be Marit and not Merle. But Nikki made me see that even when you fought with Merle, she could also always count on you... Like you would get so mad if someone hurt her," Mom let out a long sigh, "Even when you were kids, it was always so clear to Nikki that Merle and you belonged together."

"Mom, how can father do this?" I asked helplessly.

"Your father is just doing what he thinks best." Mom said in her Queen-Dana's voice. "But listen to me when I say this," she added sounding once again like my mom. "If you see a chance, even as small as it might seem, you take it, Rafer, because it might be the only one you will get."

I didn't understand what she meant. It took me a while to figure out and give it its proper importance. For the moment I had something very important to do: ask, no, beg Merle to forgive me for the things I had said.

That afternoon I found myself standing in the hallway outside her door. I opened the door slowly. I didn't want her to yell, I knew Marit was right down the hallway. Earlier, when I had come asking for her, Donovan wouldn't let me see her. I had waited till he had gone out to sneak in.

Merle lay on her side, she was wearing what it looked like a big man's shirt, her dark hair gathered loosely at the nape of her neck and the covers of her bed were around her waist.

For a moment I though she was asleep, until I heard her let out a long sigh. "Dad," Merle said weekly, "please, I'm not hungry and I don't want to see anyone."

"Donovan left the house like ten minutes ago." I said and I saw her shoulders tense, but she didn't turn around.

"Rafer, leave."

"I came to apologize, Buttercup."

"I don't need your apologies; you have made your opinion about me perfectly clear. Now leave."

"I didn't mean it. I was angry; I didn't know what my father had done. I'm really sorry... I-"

"Please..." Merle's voice cut me, "Please, please go. There is nothing for you here. Just go." Such fiery spirit reduced to this... and it was part my doing.

"Merle, I won't go anywhere until you forgive me, I don't care what I have to do to earn it, but I'll."

Merle turned around and popped up on her arms... and I was treated with a glimpse at the girl that I had known most of my life. "If I say I forgive you," she asked, "will you go away? Yes? Fine, you're forgiven, now please let the door hit you in the butt on you way out."

She looked as if she would get out of bed just to kick me out and I almost smiled, almost, but then all her determination flew from her facer and she asked in a much quieter voice; "Please, Rafer... go."

I stepped back, she had sounded so weak, never before had she seem weak to me... never... well, once, when her mother had died ten years ago. I stepped out of her room and as I closed the door I could see she was clutching her blue teddy bear. And I couldn't help to think in all the times I had stolen and hidden that same bear just to upset Merle. And how, the time Kevin had tried the same thing, I had beaten him into a pulp.

So many memories that seemed to stretch out between two universes... before and after my father had put such barrier – her upcoming marriage- between Merle and me.

----

End of chapter Six.

----

Notes:

I am mean or what?

Here is a teaser:

"Your hands are cold." I declared. 

"My hands are always cold." Merle said softly as I put her hands between mine to warm them up. "We… We should take turns to sleep and stay awake, in case something comes this way to attack us." She blurted out. 

I sat down in the ground, resting my back against the tree, and pulled her down till she was seating between my legs. "You sleep; I'll take care of you." 

"I can take care of myself." She said, but she rested her head in my chest, relaxed her body against mine and closed her eyes. 

I wrapped an arm around her; one of her hands was still on one of mine. With one of my fingers I traced the pale ghosts of scars in her hand, she had the hands of a soldier but her touch was gentle. 

Merle's breathing was even, she was already asleep, I tucked a stay lock of hair behind her ear, my hand brushing her pale cheek and I breathed into her hair. 

"...I believe that fate has brought us here," I began to sing softly as if it were a lullaby. "And we should be together babe, but we're not… I play it off but I'm dreaming of you. And I'll keep my cool, but I'm fiendin… I try to say goodbye and I choke, I try to walk away and I stumble, though I try to hide it, it's clear: My world crumbles when you are not there…" 

I kissed the top of her head. Then I closed my eyes and feel asleep reveling on knowing that I didn't had to let go… not just yet.

Bye!


	7. Don't

**WIND WARRIORS**

**Chapter Seven: Don't**

Rafer took it upon himself to take Merle to the Braeden Castle. If they weren't going to be able to be together – thanks to his father – Rafer was going to be with Merle all the way, till he could not follow her any longer. Merle and Donovan weren't happy when they found out it would be Rafer the one in charge of taking Merle away, but there was nothing Donovan could do about it – just like he hadn't have a say in the matter of his daughter betrothal in the first place – and Merle, though unhappy, did not argue; the whole situation seemed to have knocked all the fight and the life right out of her.

It would be a three days/two nights ride. Usually it would have been a short ride, just a day, but the main road wasn't safe anymore. I n the last few years, more and more dangerous creatures were crawling out to the main road, killing travelers; and the unicorns were having trouble controlling them. So Merle and Rafer took the Old Enchanted Path that went in zig zag through the Forest, it was the long way, but it was safer.

It was a quiet ride. Merle seemed to have fallen mute and Rafer – though the well constructed walls he had placed around his feelings over the years, to avoid being hurt by his father scrutiny, helped him not to let show how much he was hurting – looked like an empty shell. In fact, Donovan had noticed that Rafer had that empty, haunted look that some soldiers got sometimes after being in a big battle. It was that look which came with the little death someone suffers when they realize that nothing will ever be the same, no matter what they do or where they go.

Oh, Rafer had changed a lot in the past week and a half; and Queen Dana feared there was nothing out there that could reshape him into the happy young man he used to be.

------

_**Rafer**_

"We should rest here." I said in a dense part of the woods, moments before nightfall.

"Fine." Merle said dismounting her horse.

I started a little fire to keep us warm. "Are you hungry? Do you want to eat something?" I asked; she hadn't eaten much since we left her house in the morning.

"No, I'm fine. But I can cook something for you if you want." She offered.

"I'm not hungry." I was starving but I didn't want to eat alone.

She shivered as a cool breeze blew by, I caught her hands. "Your hands are cold." I declared.

"My hands are always cold." Merle said softly as I put her hands between mine to warm them up. "We… We should take turns to sleep and stay awake, in case something comes this way to attack us." She blurted out.

I sat down in the ground, resting my back against the tree, and pulled her down till she was seating between my legs. "You sleep; I'll take care of you."

"I can take care of myself." She said, but she rested her head in my chest, relaxed her body against mine and closed her eyes.

I wrapped an arm around her; one of her hands was still on one of mine. With one of my fingers I traced the pale ghosts of scars in her hand, she had the hands of a soldier but her touch was gentle.

Merle's breathing was even, she was already asleep, I tucked a stay lock of hair behind her ear, my hand brushing her pale cheek and I breathed into her hair.

"_I believe that fate has brought us here,"_ I began to sing softly as if it were a lullaby. "_And we should be together babe, but we're not… I play it off but I'm dreaming of you _

_And I'll keep my cool, but I'm fiendin… I try to say goodbye and I choke, I try to walk away and I stumble, though I try to hide it, it's clear: My world crumbles when you are not there…"_

I kissed the top of her head. Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep reveling on the knowledge that I didn't have to let go… not just yet.

…

At dawn I tried to wake her, shaking her shoulder gently. "Five minutes more," She said in a voice rough with sleep, her eyes still closed, as she snuggled closer and nuzzled my neck. Five minutes? I let her sleep for another half an hour.

When she did wake up, I asked: "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes. I think this was the first time I have slept a night through since my mom died." Merle confessed, her head still resting on my chest. It was a sweet _moment_ but of course I had to ruin it. Well, my stomach more likely, since it chose that exact moment to make a very embarrassing sound, protesting the lack of food. Merle chuckled. "I believe there is a river over there," she said pointing to her left, "Take the horses to drink some water while I make breakfast."

I nodded and we both stood up. I did as bid and when I got back she had managed to produce breakfast… and it looked good.

It tasted good. "That was great!" I said enthusiastically.

"You have always hated my cooking; I think you were just hungry." She said while she fed our horses with a couple of carrots.

"I've always liked your cooking, Buttercup, but sometimes I lie to you just to see you get all worked up." I said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah, like when I told you your purple eyes were hideous. They are not."

"I always wished I had eyes like mom's and Marit's." She said softly while petting her horse.

"You shouldn't have. Purple suits you. Believe me." I said and Merle gave me a smile.

After that we re-started out ride. But the second day wasn't like the first. The first day we both had been in silence, now we were both talking. In a weird way, I think we were trying not to think in what laid ahead. At night, when we stopped to rest again – only a fool would travel the Forest after twilight – she cooked dinner. And afterwards, when I rested my back against a tree just like I had done the night before, Merle came to me, sat down and snuggled against me like she had the night before. Once again, I kissed the top of her head and fell asleep right after.

The third day was a mixture of the previous two. At first Merle was kind of cheerful, but was our destination approached, she grew more quiet and contemplative.

I heard Merle gasp once the end of the Unicorns' Forest was in sight… beyond that forest the Braeden Castle rose… and my mother words came back to me.

"_If you see a chance, even as small as it might seem, you take it, Rafer, because it might be the only one you will get."_

And I knew what I had to do. I dismounted my horse. Merle saw me and stopped too. "What are you doing?" She asked when I grabbed her hips and made her get down. I ignored her question and grabbed the food bags from my horse and hers. Then I hit the horses and they went away in a mad dash.

"What are you doing?!" Merle asked again, looking at me as if I was crazy.

I took her hand and started to drag her back into the woods. "We just got attacked and killed by one of many of the dangerous creatures of the forest. Isn't that unfortunate?"

She smiled a little but then got serious. "Rafer, if I'm not there by night fall… who knows what Bolek is going to do…"

"I don't care; I'm not taking you there."

"And what are we going to do instead?"

"Live in the forest," I said cheerfully.

"Rafer, the forest is full of dangerous animals; you just said so, what makes you think we are going to survive them? And the food? What we are going to do once it runs out? And those are the least of our problems…"

"Well!" I snapped letting go of her hand. "Is the only plan I've got right now!"

We stood in silence for a moment, and then Merle took a step closer and took my hand. "We could build a tree house," she said, "I've always wanted to build a tree house."

It didn't make sense, it was possibly one of the worst ideas I have ever had but for the moment it was enough. As long as Merle didn't have to go and marry Blake, everything would be fine.

We walked back through the Old Enchanted Path; we stopped shortly after twilight in a clear part of the forest next to the Still River. Mere and I agreed that we better didn't start a fire because if Bolek's people were looking for us, that would be a give away. So we settled for cheese and bread for dinner. Then we heard a rustle in the trees behind us. Both Merle and I went into full alert mode… But it wasn't necessary, it was just Michael and William and…

"Nathaniel?" Merle asked confused. I looked at the third man; he was in his mid or late twenties and had purple eyes like Merle…

"Oh, hi, Mer. We were looking for you." He said smiling. "You must be Rafer," he said coming closer to me. "Merle speaks of you often." The lighting wasn't good but I could see Merle blush a little. Did she really spoke of me often?

"Yes, I'm Rafer Windam." I said.

"My name is Nathaniel." He said. "Now, let's get down to business." He added. "Jadzia, come here!" He called and soon enough a Unicorn appeared, followed by what I can only describe as an ethereal presence.

In the next couple of hours, Jadzia explained the legend of the Wind Warriors and the Phantom Army that supposedly protected the Windam Valley. She said it wasn't a legend and the "ethereal presence" I saw was none other than Rafaga, the commander of the Phantom Army. All in all, it was an unbelievable story. Apparently the Powers that Be weren't so happy with Bolek for his thirst for expansion and dominance was destroying the balance of our world. So they were willing to help –by allowing the Phantom Army to make its first appearance – to throw Bolek out of the throne.

The fact that that would free Merle from her betrothal to Blake was just a little added bonus. Well, at least for me. After explaining that first we should try to make Bolek understand and if not, we would attack, Rafaga retired, saying that he would go with us to the Braeden Castle in the morning. Then Jadzia and Nathaniel proceeded to teach William, Michael, Merle and me some basics about the magical powers that rested inside of us. At birth, the Powers that Be choose us to be Wind Warriors and the magic had been in a latent mode ever since. That was why I had burned Merle's hair that day twelve years ago; the magic had awoken suddenly out of my control. Something similar had happened to each of us through our lives, like the other day when it had snowed ice; that had been Merle's magic.

When Michael pleaded exhaustion, Jadzia said it was enough for the night and retired to the deep parts of the forest after providing us with a few blankets to sleep on. Nathaniel retired too, saying he would be back with horses in the morning. After all we had heard, none of us questioned anything.

"Will, please, it's the only way to keep the heat!" Michael said.

"Michael, I'm not going to cuddle with you! Cuddle with Merle if you want!"

I threw both of them a look and Michael said hastily "I don't think so bro."

"Fine, but if this ever leaves this woods, I'll commit fratricide." William agreed grumpily as Michael cuddled up with him spoon-like fashion. "That better be your sword." I heard him mutter.

I lay down on my back, my arms behind my head. Merle lay on her side, her back to Michael's. I thought she had fallen asleep till I heard her sigh and then she scooted closer to me until we were both in my blanket. Then she rested her head on my chest, hugging herself to my side and closed her eyes. I reached over for her blanked and pulled it over both of us, and then I wrapped one of my arms around her, my hand closing over her shoulder.

As we laid there under the starts, I figured I should feel guilty or something for stealing Blake's wedding night – true, Merle and I were just sleeping but still she was with me and not him – but with Merle in my arms I couldn't muster any great sense of guilt. I did felt happy though. There were so many things I wanted to tell her but I would wait until she was free.

------

_**At the Braeden Castle**_

"We found two horses. But no sings of the riders, no sings of struggle or an attack." A young officer informed King Bolek the morning after his son's bride was supposed to be there.

"That bastard Roger! He didn't hold his word! Search the Woods; if you don't find her then we just got ourselves a valid reason to attack them." Bolek said to his officers in their own meeting hall.

"But father!" Blake whined.

"Oh, Blake, shut up! You will get the girl in the end. But don't make me change my mind about her; I'm only allowing your marriage to her because I saw how that Rafer looked at her. He wants her, but you will have her."

"I wouldn't be so sure." A voice cut the laugher of Bolek, Blake and their men. When he turned around he saw Rafer, Merle, Michael, William and Rafaga.

"Prince Rafer! What a surprise. I see you have brought with you my son's fiancée." Rafer could tell right away that Bolek was annoyed to see him; Bolek had thought he had a good reason to attack the Valley.

"I doubt is a surprise and Merle doesn't want to marry that wimp of son yours, and she won't. But that's not the reason why we came..."

-----

_**Merle**_

Everything happened in a blur. One moment Rafer had been informing Bolek of the message we had got from the Powers that be – that if he surrendered and abdicated calmly, his life would be spared – and the next the fighting had started. Rafaga called his men, ethereal presences like himself, to fight the dozen and those who were gathered in Bolek's meeting hall and were going to stand in our way.

Rafer kept telling me to stay behind him and don't expose myself, I was at disadvantage with a sword against any of the other men. I could handle a sword if I had to but not with any precision. I stood behind him, shooting with my bow and arrows to the enemies Rafer didn't' see when he fought.

I don't know how much time passed when Blake tired to strike against Rafer, and Rafer sank his sword into Blake's side and he fell immediately… if he was dead I wasn't sure but he didn't had much time left even if he was still alive. Bolek saw the whole thing and tried to strike, but he didn't go for Rafer, Bolek came for me.

I felt a sharp pain on my side and then Bolek threw me over a table, the momentum made me roll over and fall to the ground, banging my head against it. Suddenly I couldn't breath, I felt something heavy over my chest. People around me kept fighting but I couldn't move. I saw Bolek fall three feet away from were I lay; it had been Rafer's blade the one that killed Bolek, the last king of the Braeden line.

It was quiet after that. Next thing I knew the heavy weight has being lifted from me, it had been the table that had fallen over me and crushed my ribs and lungs with its weight. My head hurt, my side did too. I moved my hand over to where it hurt and I felt a damp spot on my blouse, it was my blood.

My ears were ringing but I thought someone was saying my name. My head hurt too much to think in anything.

Rafer knelt beside me.

"Rafer?" I asked weakly as he cupped my face with his hands.

"Shh… little love, don't strain yourself." He said sweetly, trying to sound calm. But for once all his guards were down and I could see in his eyes exactly what he felt. There was a look of naked panic in his eyes. Oh, yes, in that stormy gray gaze of his I saw panic. Panic and something else… something warm and vital that – even through my dazzled mind – I could tell it was just for me.

But then the pain grew stronger and I couldn't think of feel anything anymore.

Everything went dark.

----

End of Chapter Seven

----

Notes:

You can hate me now.


	8. Forever And a Day

EVERYONE WHO THOUGHT I'M KILLING OFF MERLE, READ THE NOTE AT THE END

**WIND WARRIORS**

**Chapter Eight: Forever and a day.**

_**Rafer**_

For a long, frightening second, I feared she was gone. But then I saw she was breathing, slowly but breathing. Maybe there was some time still. I ignored all the questions around me, just shouted that they called a doctor as I carried Merle to one of the rooms of the castle, I wanted her to be as comfortable as I could make it.

Days went by so slowly, the doctors weren't sure if she would live. Fortunately, the head injury wasn't as bad as it could have been; there was no damage to her lungs, just a couple of bruised ribs. The problem was all the blood she had lost...

If Merle died, I was a goner too... she could not die.

That's why I stayed by her side those three days she spent unconscious. I wouldn't leave to room; I wouldn't eat or sleep... not until I knew she would be fine. The fourth day the doctor said she wasn't unconscious anymore, she was just sleeping. Nathaniel –having heard from Rafaga what had happened with Bolek, had came to check on Merle -said it was a fairy trait of her blood, she would sleep until her body had mended.

Nathaniel assured me that Merle would survive.

"She is too stubborn to die like that." Nathaniel said

---------

_**Merle**_

Confusion and darkness swallowed my mind. I was in a lot of pain and then I felt nothing but there was a part of my mind that kept telling me everything would be fine and I slept. I don't know for how long... it was a dreamless bliss.

My vision was blurry when I woke up. And I couldn't recognize the room in which I lay though the bed was comfortable, I felt a weird tickle on my side and I just knew that if I moved the tickle would turn into pain. I wondered if I could move at all.

But it turned out that I could move. True to my prediction when I tried to stand up, my side troubled but the pain was bearable, grabbing the edge of all the furniture I could, I was trying to make my way to the window, maybe if I looked out I could get an idea of where I was. I never made it to the window though, because the door opened.

Then I remembered everything, well... some things... like the fact that he had called me 'little love' before I passed out... He was always calling me pet names, but never love… "Buttercup" that was the one he liked best, the word love? Never before had been mentioned.

"Rafer?" I asked grabbing the edge of a chest drawer to stand still, Rafer looked a bit pale, tired I guess... there were deep purple circles under his eyes. "Are you al-" I never got to finish my sentence for Rafer strode to me and picked me up.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?" He demanded taking me back to the bed. "Doctor said you had to stay in bed. What were you thinking?"

"Sorry. I didn't know." I said quietly. "Where are we?"

"Let's say that if you had married Blake this would have been your room." Rafer answered, sitting down next to me.

"The Braeden Castle?"

He nodded

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Almost two weeks, you lost a lot of blood but the injury on your side wasn't close to anything vital so you'll archive a full recovery."

"Oh." I said, my hand reaching for the place where it tickled/hurt, it felt like I was going to get a scar.

"But you don't worry about anything, you're my responsibility and I'll take care of you."

"I can take care of myself, thank you." I snapped, perhaps a little bit too harshly. "I don't need to be one of your many responsibilities."

I thought he would get mad or something but he didn't, instead he wrapped both arms around me and gathered me close till my head was on his shoulder. "You're not just a responsibility," he said, voice soft. "And I know you can take care of yourself. But I want to take care of you." There was a pause during which he just stroked my hair. "I want you to be happy," he added. "And I want to know you're happy because of me."

"Why?" I asked.

Rafer loosened his embrace and leaned back to look at me. I stared him in the eye and I saw that same warm, vital thing I had seen before... just once. Then his face was closer to mine. "Because, I love you." Was his answer. "I think I've love you all my life. I've tried to deny it, to fight it, but I can't."

"Rafer," I said in a none-sense tone that was very hard to maintain with him being so close. "We fight all the time."

"I know, but that's because you can't control how much you like me and it makes you cranky."

"I don't like you."

"I bet." He said, his lips almost brushing over mine. I closed my eyes.

"I really don't like you." I repeated.

"Then?" he asked, half playful, half serious.

"I love you." I said against his lips. Finally Rafer's mouth came down over mine. It was a much softer kiss than the last one he had given me – when he found out I was going to marry Blake – almost as if he wasn't sure if he had heard right or if I wanted him to kiss me. I chose to solve the matter for him and I parted my lips beneath his...

He needed no further invitation, his tongue walked into my mouth like he owned the place, which, truth be told, he practically did.

That kiss touched places deep within my soul that recognized him as my mate.

And I knew I was exactly where I belonged.

It took Rafer and me almost twenty years to understand that we weren't meant to fight each other but to complement the other. But now that we finally had, we weren't going to waste time.

And besides, if you really think about it, it wasn't such a big surprise. I mean, we fought so much that what other fate could have been in store of us than to fall in love?

-----

**Nobody**

Rafer and Merle were so busy kissing that they didn't notice the mail knocking at the door until she abruptly threw the door opening, wondering if everything was okay. Rafer and Merle jumped at the "Excuse me!" the young maid let out.

Rafer righted himself while Merle placed her hand on her left-hand side with an "Ow!" Rafer looked down at her worriedly, but Merle held up her free hand to indicate she was fine; it had only been the quick movement.

"I apologize, my lord," the girl said with a curtsy. "I just came to ask if you'll want diner."

"I'm starving!" Merle said bighting up to the prospect of food.

"Bring us our diner here. Just, please, check with the doctor first what Merle can and can not eat."

"I will, my lord." The maid said and left.

…

"It's not fair!" Merle whined half an hour later, looking up from her vegetables broth. "Why do you get to eat chicken in garlic sauce, I love chicken in garlic sauce."

"The doctor said you could only eat soft stuff and vegetables." Rafer said in a stern voice, trying not to laugh at Merle, which was proving to be quite a task since she was whining like a two year old.

"But it's chicken! That's practically a vegetable!" Merle said, working up her two-year-old reasoning.

"Eat your vegetables." Rafer said simply. And grumpily Merle started to eat her diner but she was soon distracted by the little piece of chicken Rafer had cut and was holding in front of her.

Rafer was so going to spoil her rotten, he wanted to, all he needed was a chance to do it so… a life time to fulfill her every wish and make her happy…

Afterwards, Merle said she wanted to brush her teeth so Rafer carried her to the bathroom. "Your turn." She said when she was done, grabbing the sink for support, she didn't feel ill but she did feel weak. When Rafer didn't move, Merle added. "If you think I'm going to let you kiss me with garlic breath, you're nuts."

"Don't push your luck, baby girl." He said gruffly but never the less sat Merle up in the counter next to the sink and brushed his teeth. "Happy now?"

Merle gave him a quick kiss, "Oh, yeah." She said and raised her arms like a child who wanted to be picked up. Rafer chuckled and carried her back to the bed.

It was odd somehow, how they had eased in to his new thing – love – without much effort. It just simply happened… maybe it had always been there but they were just realizing of it… maybe their mothers had been right and what they had had always been meant to be. They didn't know, but they were willing on taking their chances.

------

**Merle**

Rafer and I stayed almost a month more in the Braeden Castle, I was recovering and he was settling the political affairs in order. It was decided to split the territory in three: Lhite, Mhalta and Circe. The three new kings had sworn alliance with the Windam Valley… peace would rein again, no more war threats.

I send word to my father, saying that I was alright and that as soon as I felt totally recovered I would be back. Well, actually, I had said that Rafer and I would be back… but when my father wrote back, all he said was that he hoped _I _got back soon, for the unspoken words in his letter, I could tell that anything that was, even remotely, related to King Roger – Rafer included – was not among my father favorites. And I wondered how he would react when I tell him that I loved Rafer.

Rafer took me for a walk the night before we went back to Windam Valley, I went eagerly, most of the times I wasn't allowed outside the castle's building… hell if it had been for Rafer I would have stayed in bed all the time, it took me and the doctor two weeks to convince Rafer that I was healing perfectly fine and that I could go outside… Rafer still was overprotective and insisted on being with me each time I went for a walk… something that irritated me no end.

Anyway, that night he took me to the garden… to the chapel that served to worship the Powers that Be – or "Power" as the new wave said that the four powers were only different faces of the one same power that made everything go around. All is one, the priests said.

"Why are we here?" I asked as Rafer ushered me inside the chapel, we were al alone.

"We are here to get married, silly." He said, playing innocent… I hated when he did that and he knew it, I shot him look and he just grinned.

"Rafer…" I groaned warningly when I saw the High Priest step into the moonlight by the altar. If it was going to be a joke, it was a very cruel one… I'm a girl after all and as every other girl I had thought about getting married… lately I had even thinking about getting married to Rafer… so you see why I though that if it was a joke it was a cruel one?

"What? Like I'm going to take the chance on you getting away from me again, I almost lost you once and that is a risk I'm not willing to take." He said, taking my hand and dragging me along. "Now, is very simple, all you have to do is say 'I do' and that's it. Unless you want to say 'no'," he added. "In which case I would have to kill myself because I don't think I can live without you."

I smiled… I would never grow tired of hearing him say stuff like that, "Well, I guess I don't want your death in my conscience." I said smiling as he let out a long breath is if there had been any doubt I would say yes.

----

End of Chapter Eight.

---

Notes:

I was really surprised you thought I was going to let her die... like I'm not happy-ending-fluff-lover-extraordinaire!!!!!

That's all I have to say for now, no spoiler of next chapter!!!


	9. Home

**WIND WARRIORS**

**Chapter Nine: Home Again**

_**Merle**_

I so knew my father wasn't going to approve of my marriage. But it was already done and I didn't want to back away from it. This time I was happy, I loved the man I was wed to. But I – like my dad – wasn't so wild about my father-in-law, and apparently my feelings were shared by my husband.

Husband…

I never thought I would call Rafer that, but at the same time it was so natural.

Anyway, Rafer and I decided to tell my father about our marriage before we had to deal with Roger.

"Dad?" I asked/yelled when we entered my old house. "Daddy?"

"Merle?" I head my dad yell from his study, in no time he was in the sitting room with Rafer and me. "It took you forever to come back!" he said, giving me a hug that let me breathless.

"I was healing, and Rafer didn't want to risk making the journey back if I wasn't totally recovered." I said and only then my father noticed that Rafer was there too.

"Thank you for bringing Merle back." My father said in a formal voice.

"It was my pleasure." Rafer answered, seemingly obvious that my dad had just given him cue to leave.

"Daddy, we got something to tell you."

"We?" He asked. Donovan Raleigh was many things but dumb wasn't one of them.

----

_**Rafer**_

"Yes, we." Merle said, passing her arm around my waist in a half hug.

"Merle Cavett Raleigh," Donovan said, clearly not pleased narrowing his eyes. "Explain at once."

"We married." I said, keeping my voice calm and controlled in spite of the murderous look Donovan was giving me.

Donovan gaze caught on Merle's hand, the one that was resting on my stomach, he saw the ring that dueled there: a thick, heavy gold band, leaves and roses were craved into the metal; it was an ancient ring, Nathaniel had given it to me so I could give it to Merle, it was the same ring Nate gave to his human wife, Amrei, about 200 years ago.

"So you married," Donovan said to Merle, ignoring me. "Without my consent and against my wishes. Very well then." His icy tone made Merle shiver, "Boy, take your wife and leave my house, neither of you is welcomed here."

With that he turned on his heels and walked away.

"That didn't go well." I said.

"Oh, at least he didn't try to kill you," said Merle attempting lightness. "He'll come around, you0ll see. Dad just needs time."

I wasn't sure if she was trying to convince me or herself so I just nodded and said "Everything will be fine."

…

Dealing with my father was different but not more pleasant. King Roger was happy with my choice of wife – which only spoke of the big hypocrite he was – and was pleased with what I had done with the Braeden's territory, though he acted incredulous, not believing I had done something good. I didn't say anything about it. What for? King Roger had his mind already made when it came to me.

"Well, father, Merle and I are tired and want to go home." I said after diner.

"Oh, yes, you might retire to you room."

"Actually, we won't be living in the palace."

"Rafer," he said and I could tell he was about to lose his patience. "You and your wife are the crown princesses of this kingdom. You ought to live in the palace."

"There is no rule that says that I have to. And as such, I rather keep my wife far away from you. Who knows, next you might try to order her to divorce me and marry Josh."

My father gapped at me in surprise, he hadn't expected resistance. Taking advantage of his surprise, I went and said goodnight to my mother and retrieved Mer from her grasp. Since our arrival, mom had taken Mer away from me and was telling her how happy she was that we had married. Coming form mom, I really took it like a sincere "Congratulations".

----

_**Merle**_

I was surprised when Rafer told me we weren't going to live in the palace. I felt relived, surprised but relived. He took me to a house in Cloud City; it was big but not so much that it felt like it would be too much for just the two of us.

"It was my grandmother's house, before she married my grandfather." Rafer explained unlocking the doors. "I sent word ahead to have the house ready to live in, but you can change everything till is done to your liking." I just smiled, letting him pull me inside. "I just never felt really at home in the palace, and I thought this could be a good place to start our own home."

"It's lovely." I said, and I really meant it. It was a warm, comfortable looking place, the furniture was elegant and of good quality but it also had a homely feeling about it. The place looked lived in and I liked that. "Where is the kitchen?" I asked eagerly, I loved to cook, I needed to know.

"Off the left of the dining hall, milady." Came a calm voice, it was a kind voice but it also have a touch of steel that left no room for argument. "But, may I ask why milady wishes to know where the kitchen is? Traditionally the lady of the house doesn't go to the kitchen."

I blinked, but Rafer answered to the woman for me. "Nan," he said, "Please, is late and I'm tired. Merle likes to cook, if she wants to go into the kitchen she will go, like you said she is the lady of this house. And besides, I won't stop my wife from cooking me breakfast, that's for sure."

"Who said I'm cooking for you?"

He rolled his eyes, kind of like saying 'Oh, please, like you can resist. I'm totally adorable and you love me.'

"Rafer…"

"Merle…" he said matching my slightly annoyed tone.

"Traditionally," Nan spoke again. "The Master and the Lady of the house don't fight in front of the Housekeeper."

We both laughed. "Fat chance." Rafer said, hugging me. "I'm going to take Merle upstairs. Can we do the whole presentations thing tomorrow?"

"If those are milord's wishes, I've the servants ready first thing in the morning to introduce them to your graces." Okay, so many 'lady'-s and 'lord'-s were irk some, but 'graces' was really… well, you know.

"How many servants are them?" I asked. I wasn't used to be waited on… I had the feeling that if they were too many I would feel uncomfortable.

Rafer stopped for a second, as if he was doing the math in his head but then he said: "I'm not really sure."

I was about to tease him when we reached the door to our room. There was something written on the door, something that I couldn't finish reading and didn't understand.

"What was that?" I asked as Rafer closed to door behind us. "The legend on the door"

"Some family thing, I don't know. I mean, do you know what Raleigh means?" he asked, it wasn't a challenge but I answered anyway.

"Field of birds. And Merle means Falcon and Cavett was my mom's maiden name, in case you were wondering."

He grinned. "I wasn't but it's pretty." He said, placing his hands on my hips and drawing me closer to him. "What I was really wondering was how long would it take me to take your clothes off."

"Rafer!" I said blushing but allowing him to undo the buttons at my back.

"What?" He asked innocently. "Buttercup, we have been married for three nights and three days… and we haven't…" We hadn't been 'together'. "First because we were starting the journey home very early next morning and I know how cranky you get when you don't get enough sleep;" The 'I wasn't – I'm not- planning to tell you sleep much at night' was implicit in his eyes. "And then we were sleeping in the forest and I didn't think you would be comfortable."

So sweet of him to think of me first. I tiptoed and kissed him while letting my dress fall and starting to pull his shirt out from the waistband of his trousers.

We undressed each other slowly and… well; some things are better left private between man and wife.

What?

I didn't marry him just so I could look at him

---

_**Rafer**_

I fully think it was a good idea to wait till we were home to make love to my wife. We pretty much did everything I knew and them some.

So yeah, sex was good, and I suspected that it will always be good between us, but that wasn't the base of our marriage… the fact that I loved her and life without her was hell, now _that_ was the base of our marriage.

When I woke up in the morning, Merle was sleeping so peacefully, knowing that nothing bad would happen to her because I would never let it. That was the thing about Mer; she had faith in me…like she really believed in me. Only my mother had ever showed that kind of trust in me.

Funny how since I laid my hands in her bare skin I knew there would be no others for me. Merle was it for me. People say that love changes you and it's true, though I always made fun of whoever that said such corny phrase, it was true.

I realized of it as I lay there, holding her close, watching over her dreams… I had never been a cuddler, and I hated lazing around in bed while the 'other occupant' slept… I used to much rather take a bath or get some food. In fact, I don't think I ever waited till the 'other person' woke up to leave the bed, hell, sometimes I didn't even wait for them to fall asleep in the first place, it always seemed a waste of time.

But when the other person in bed was my wife, then watching over her as she slept was time well spent….

Love made all the difference.

Then she opened her eyes and looked around, confused; after a few moments she just snuggled closer, her head on my chest and closed her eyes again. I thought she had gone back to sleep till I heard her sigh…

"I really like this sound." She said.

"What sound?" I asked. I couldn't hear a thing.

"Your heartbeat." She answered. "It makes me feel safe, lets me know that I'm home."

I smiled, so that's why she did it. Each time we feel asleep together, she would always put her head on my chest, right above my heart. I always thought she was just using me as a pillow but it meant something to her.

I kissed Merle and we just stayed there for a while before going for breakfast.

It was definitely time well spent.

Love definitely made all the difference.

---

End of Chapter Nine.


	10. Super Duper Love Days

**This chapter is dedicated to Sazzy from the MCBC :D. Sazzy, you rock :)**

**WIND WARRIORS**

**Chapter Ten: Super Duper Love Days**

Things were working out for them, save the fact that Rafer was still plenty angry at Roger and Donovan was still plenty angry at Merle. That was really the only dark cloud over their marriage. But Rafer was learning to deal with his father, at least professionally. Personally, there was a huge abyss between father and son. Merle… well, Merle missed her dad and her sister, but she did the only thing she knew how to do; she kept too busy to notice.

"I saw Sir Nicholas' granddaughter in the Market today." Merle said to Rafer once, about two months after their wedding.

"Yeah?" He asked distracted, going over some papers –law reviews – his father had given to him to deal with.

"Yes, she told me that Sir Nicholas opened a sword-fighting school." Rafer nodded to signify he was listening, though he was still distracted. "And I decided to join, so I'm starting my lessons next Thursday."

Rafer looked up from his papers and said, "No."

"What?"

"You heard me alright. No, you're not going to sword-fighting school. You're not good with a blade. You're a good archer, leave it like that."

"First of all, I'm a great archer," Merle said indignantly. "And second of all, you can't order me around. I'll go to school if I want to."

Knowing that arguing if he could or could not order her around –he doubted he could anyway -would only get him into trouble, Rafer chose his argument carefully. "You know you're not good with swords. You're only going to get yourself hurt."

He was using that patronizing tone she hated. For a moment Merle looked ready to kill, but did not argue. After a second she broke into a little smile. "Rafer?" she said softly.

"Yes?" he said as she took his arm and led him to a private corner in the hallway.

"Come closer," Merle said, stopping once she was sure they were all alone.

Rafer took a step closer but said, "I know what you're doing."

"Am I doing something?" she asked, playing innocent like he always did.

"You're trying to use your feminine wiles on me." He said with a scowl but, nevertheless, his arms went around her.

"I'm certainly not!" Merle said indignantly once she was flattened against him and her arms were around his neck. Then she proceeded to kiss him till he was putty in her hands. "I know I'm not good with a sword, that's why I want to learn. I won't get hurt. And I'm going to do it no matter what you say." She added kissing his ear. "Now, I could pretend to ask your permission to stroke your enormous ego. Or we can drop this, I'll do what I want and I just might stroke something else."

Now, how could he resist the advances of his little wife? The answer was simple: He couldn't. He was powerless when it came to her. He let it drop; everyone –he and Merle included - knew he would do anything that would make her happy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

About two months later…

"Sure you don't want to come in?" Merle's voice was asking and Rafer started to edge towards the door. At that time of the day, Merle was usually at her lessons. "I made you come all the way here; you should at least accept me a drink."

"Oh, no, Your Hi- sorry, Merle," Merle hated being called 'Your Highness' so she always tried to convince people to call her just Merle. The only ones who never listened were Mike and Will, but that was okay… they had special privileges. "You need to rest. And Grandpa said he would make up your lesson next week."

"Please tell him I'm sorry I made him lose his time." Merle apologized and soon after, said goodbye.

"Who was that?" Rafer asked, sneaking his arms around Merle, once she had come inside.

"Rafer!" Merle yelled, slightly annoyed. "You scared me!" she said, turning in his arms. Rafer noticed she looked a bit pale and without thinking, started to stir her towards the sitting room so she could rest. "It was just Chrissy, Sir Nick's granddaughter; she accompanied me home because I was feeling a bit dizzy. And I am feeling a bit sick of the stomach. Maybe it was all those waffles I ate at breakfast." Merle mused, "But I was really hungry… Or maybe it was that egg sandwich I ate… You know eggs taste good with tomato…" Her voice trailed off and Rafer saw her faint.

…

An hour later Rafer was pacing around in the sitting room. The doctor had kicked him out of his room so he could check on Merle. Rafer would have protested but Doctor Lowenberg was an elder man that did hold Rafer's respect. The guy had delivered him to the world for crying out loud, so when Doc Lou kicked him out, Rafer didn't argue.

He just started to pace around he room like a crazy person.

When he finally heard him coming down the stairs, Rafer ran in that direction. At the bottom of the stairs, Doc Lou was waiting for him. "How is she?" Rafer asked. "Is she going to be alright? What's her ailment?"

"Calm down, boy," the doctor said, placing his hand on Rafer's shoulder. "Merle is fine. Her 'ailment' is nothing more than what's natural when a young healthy couple marries." Rafer was confused, so he just stared at the doctor's face. "Congratulations," Doc Lou said. "Merle is expecting. For what she tells me about her symptoms, I think the baby comes in May; it looks like she is two months along."

Rafer didn't hear more; he was already running upstairs. Rafer knew he had been selfish, he knew there were ways to keep a woman from getting pregnant, but he had never said a thing, never thought about that when he was with Merle. And truth be told, they had never talked about kids. Rafer knew he was young and Merle was even younger… He wasn't sure how she would feel about having a baby. As for him, Rafer knew how he felt and 'Deliriously Happy' was a good way to describe it.

He stopped in front of his room and opened the door to find Merle sitting up in their bed; the colour had returned to her cheeks; she looked lovely. She had a dazzled expression on her face and her hands were roaming over her still flat stomach. Rafer looked at her stomach. His baby was there…

Rafer sat on her bedside and placed his hand over Merle's, stopping them. In tones of great wonder, Merle said, "About two weeks ago, Nathaniel came and told me there was a big surprise coming this way… He didn't told me what – you know how fairies are – but I think he meant this."

Merle looked up and found Rafer looking at her. She smiled and Rafer didn't have to wonder how she felt anymore. He knew it. Merle was happy, so he just leaned into her and kissed her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three months later…

Merle had been trying to tell her dad that she was pregnant. For the last three months she had been going every week to talk to him but Donovan wouldn't see her. Still, Merle went back the next week. She kept it up till she was five months pregnant. Her pregnancy was noticeable now and she figured her dad probably already had heard about it, but she thought it was her responsibility to tell him in person.

One day she had gone out to tell Donovan, as she did every week, but then Rafer saw her come back just moments after she had gone out. Her eyes were shining with tears and when Rafer hugged her and asked what was wrong, Merle started to cry. "I just can't do it anymore. I go there every week but Dad won't see me. And I always come back feeling miserable and is not good for me or the baby… I really thought Dad would come around, that he just needs time. But he still won't speak to me and I don't want to go to try to see him anymore." She sobbed into Rafer's shirt.

"That's okay, sweetie, that's just fine. You don't have to go and tell him," Rafer told her soothingly, holding her until she calmed down. But he had already made a decision.

The next day, Rafer sneaked into the Raleigh's home. Rafer knew the house well; he had been to it thousands of times, back when his father and Donovan were friends.

"Donovan." He said, closing the door to Donovan's study. The older man had been so busy reading a book that he didn't notice Rafer until he spoke.

"Rafer," Donovan said, putting his book down. "I thought I had made myself clear when I said you weren't welcomed here."

"Like I care," Rafer answered in his most practiced prince-like voice, the kind he used with his own father. Rafer breathed deeply. He could not let his arrogance get the best of him. When he spoke again it was in a much different tone. "But Merle does. She cares."

"Oh, yes. She comes once a week and claims to have something important to tell me." Donovan said, and though his voice was hard, he couldn't quite keep the affection and the amusement out of his voice. "She is a stubborn little one."

"She is pregnant," Rafer said quickly, before he lost his nerve. One doesn't go around telling a man like Donovan that you had gotten his little girl pregnant. True, Donovan was already edging towards the great 50 but that he was still pretty intimidating. "As for now, only you and my mom know, but it's starting to get obvious and she wanted to tell you in person." Donovan remained in silence so Rafer kept talking. "I don't really care what you think of me. But I promised Merle I would do anything to make her happy, if that means sneaking into your house and beg you to accept our marriage, ask for forgiveness so she can have her father back, then I'll do just that."

….

"Nan." Merle said. She was arranging some flowers she had cut from the garden in a vase in the sitting room. "Could you set the table? Rafer should be home soon."

"Of course, milady." Nan answered and Merle held her impulse to groan. Nan always insisted in called her some sort of respectful name, though for everything else, they did got along.

"Set another place too, Nan," Merle heard Rafer call from the entrance. "We got a visitor."

"Do we?" Merle asked, still arranging the flowers. The only people that ever went to their house were Queen Dana, Mike, Will, and Nathaniel.

"Yes." Merle turned to Rafer's voice and found her dad standing there, in the sitting room with Rafer.

"Dad?" she asked, sounding like a little girl.

Donovan stood there in silence. For a moment when he saw Merle it had almost been like seeing his wife again. Merle resembled her mother that much, back when Nicole had been pregnant with Mer and Marit, with her dark hair held back form her face in a ponytail and her light green maternity dress. "You're getting big." Donovan said, and Merle laughed.

"I know," she said. "I keep getting awkward and fat as the months pass."

"You're not fat, but pregnant. And beautiful," Rafer recited, as he did always.

"He keeps saying that because he is not the one getting fat and awkward," Merle said to her dad, as if that were a big secret.

Donovan and Rafer laughed. Merle just giggled, feeling her baby kick, it always kicked like crazy when Rafer was around. Merle assumed the baby liked Rafer's voice; apparently it also liked Donovan's.

And everything was okay again, between Merle and Donovan. He knew he ought to have apologized for being the insupportable git he had been since she got married, but he also knew his daughter didn't want apologies; Merle just wanted her family back.

.-.-.-.-.

One morning, during Merle's eight month of pregnancy, she woke up to the feeling of something licking her face. Confused, Merle opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a puppy. Immediately, Merle sat up in bed and started to pet the puppy. The little dog had dark hair and eyes and was the cutest thing Merle had ever seen.

"Do you like it?" Rafer asked. He was always bringing her presents: flowers, candy, plushie toys for the baby's room and all sorts of things he knew Merle liked. And now a dog.

"Yes," Merle said while the dog licked her ear and the side of her face. "Can I keep it?" she asked like a little girl.

"Is yours," Rafer said, reaching to scratch the between the dog's ears and while doing it so, the back of his hand brushed his wife's chin. Rafer was always touching her somehow, Merle liked that.

Merle and her dog became inseparable. She even took Muffin, the dog, with her when she and Marit went to buy baby clothes that same day. Marit had never been a dog person. She preferred cats, so she couldn't very well understand how Merle seemed to enjoy her dog licking her face all the time. Per Marit's request, Merle put down her dog and was just walking him with a leash when they were ready to go back to Merle's house for diner when, out of nowhere, two kids passed by her side running and scaring her half to death. Merle lost the grip on the leash and, since the kids had scared Muffin too, he started to run away.

"No!" Merle cried and tried to start to run, but Marit stopped her.

"You're not running after him." Marit said sternly. "Ladies don't run, let alone pregnant ones."

"But it's my puppy." Merle whined, looking in the direction her little dog had run off to. "Rafer just gave him to me."

"Alright, I'll go," Marit said and started to run. "Muffin!" she called, cursing her sister for choosing such name for her dog. "Muffin!"

"Are you looking for this?" someone asked and Marit spun around to see, but she found herself face to face with Muffin. Marit let out a shriek that was quite well heard all around the market.

"Oh you found him!" Merle said, taking her dog from the man who had caught him. "Thanks. Thank you so much!" she said, placing her dog on her shoulder where it lay limp in contentment. "Thank you sir..?"

"Oliver Cross." Marit answered for him, her eyes lit with recognition. Oliver Cross was friends with Armand Sandburst, the guy who had toyed with her heart and then married Noelle, of all people, her best friend.

"Oh, you know each other?" Merle asked, while hugging her dog, her eyes shinning with mischief. Though Marit had said she was okay and all, Merle knew her sister was starting to think there was something wrong with her since she, apparently, wasn't able to make a guy stick around. So Merle decided to get a nice guy for her sister. Only that there weren't so many nice bachelors in Cloud City that may appeal Marit.

"Yes, we were acquainted back in Seaside," Marit answered in a formal tone. She wanted nothing to do with anything that reminded her of Armand.

Too bad for her that Oliver wasn't planning on going anywhere away from her. Marit had been the sole reason why Oliver had sold his half of the shipping company he had started with Armand and moved to Windam Valley, where he had no friends or family and he would be forced to start all over again. He had been contemplating the idea of moving ever since Armand's engagement to Noelle. Oliver had always been in love with Marit but out of respect for his friend he had never said a thing. Now Marit was free, and Oliver wasn't going anywhere until he got her.


	11. Love at First Sight

**WIND WARRIORS**

**Chapter Eleven: Love at First Sight**

Merle knew she knew little about love, other than the fact that she had found it in Rafer but that didn't mean she couldn't recognize it when she saw it and what she saw in Oliver's eyes when he looked at Marit looked a lot like love… and Merle knew it because it was what she saw in Rafer's eyes when he looked at her.

So, convinced it was love, Merle went to Sonia, Enya and Amber – gurus of everything romantic- to come up with a plan to get Marit and Oliver together so the poor boy could get his chance with Marit, who seemed as interested in him as she was on external policy or something of the sort.

For weeks they tried… just to get them to be at the same place, Oliver was all for it but Marit was resourceful and always found ways to avoid him. They went like this for two weeks… plan after plan failed. So they went for their last resource: they asked Queen Dana to throw a ball… in which Merle would make sure – no matter what it took – that Oliver confessed his feelings to Marit.

"You don't worry about anything. We got you cover." Merle said to Oliver when she delivered the invitation for the ball, he had already caught on the fact Merle was trying to help him so he believed her and got ready for the dance.

Oliver was reluctant about it, for he thought he should better first earn Marit's trust before he went ahead exposing his heart, but he also had the feeling that Marit wouldn't listen to him any other way, he didn't know why was that but he wasn't willing to let this little thing stop him.

So, the day of the ball…

It wasn't such a big ball as the ones sometimes Queen Dana threw; this was due mostly to Merle's condition. Such an advanced pregnancy was terribly out of fashion, though Rafer was know to disagree, most people in the court thought that pregnant women should stay at home. That's why Queen Dana hand picked her guests so it would still look like a social gathering and Marit wouldn't get suspicious while at the same time Dana would be sure no one would say anything to Merle about how huge she was.

"How is it going?" Merle asked to Oliver once she saw him sulking on a corner when Marit rejected him when he asked her to dance.

"She still won't talk to me." Oliver said, feeling kind of miserable. Why Marit was so determinate to ignore him was beyond him. "Marit is all nice and polite but she still looks at me like I'm some kind of bug."

Why she did that, Merle wasn't sure, Marit had always been peculiar about people… but Oliver was cute all 6 ft 2 inches of him had caught the eye of more than one of the ladies of the court… but apparently that wasn't good enough for Marit.

"I think the key is force her to listen…" Marit said absently, cooking up a plan already. "Here's what you're going to do…" she said in tones of conspiracy, and sent him to the sitting room down the hall from the ballroom.

"Marit thanks so much for keeping me company." I said as I dragged Marit to the same sitting room I had sent Oliver to, I had told her that I needed to rest because I got tired so quickly in my state.

"It's not a problem." Marit said opening the door for Merle. "As long as I can stay away from Oliver, I don't know why you like him so much."

"He's nice. I don't know why you dislike him so much."

"Is for Armand… they were friends you know… and Oliver kind of reminds me of Armand… and I don't want to think of him. But then Oliver just keeps coming around and I feel like he is toying my around… I don't know, like he just tries to make me remember Armand… and I don't want to."

"I sincerely doubt he is trying to make you think of Armand." Merle said, standing in the doorway. "Anyway, I think you need to talk to him…" Merle said, turning around. "I'll leave you two alone." She said and closed the door.

"Huh? Merle, what game are you playing?" Marit asked in confusion. But her confusion didn't last much since Oliver's voice called at her back:

"You think I've been toying you around? That I came all the way here, just to torture you with memories of Armand? Well, if you want to know the truth, I would really love it if you stop thinking in Armand for a second. I would really, really love it."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?" Oliver cried out. "I've loved you since the moment I met you, and I kept my mouth shut for three years, because I didn't want to upset you, I saw you go around with Armand, and I saw you get hurt and I almost killed him, okay? I almost killed my best friend for what he did to you. And I came here, knowing that probably you wouldn't want to see me, and I did it because just being near you was good enough for me. Just because of that. And all I ask you, Marit, is to let me love you; you don't even have to love me back."

_'Let me love you, you don't even have to love me back'_

The words echoed in her head. No one had ever told her such selfless thing. It's funny how you can be important to someone that isn't that all important to you, but when you find out then is hard not to think they are a bit important too.

At that moment, all her mental schemes about Oliver fell down… he wasn't anything like she though he was. Since he was Armand's friend, Marit had always assumed Oliver was like Armand when, in fact, the two were very different, but she was only beginning to realize that… now.

Marit stayed in silence for a while, Oliver was heartbroken; he figured that maybe asking her to let him love her was a bit too much for Marit. He couldn't even bring himself to be mad at her for not answering, so he just let go of her hand and spun around, ready to leave.

"Oliver," her voice stopped him. "I don't think that's fair." She said, looking at him as if for the first time. "I believe you deserve love, I'm just not sure if I'm the right person to give it. I guess I could love you if I tried…" She added as if in an after thought, her words surprising her as much as it did him.

"Would you like to try?" Oliver asked, feeling the kind of hope he had never dare to feel before. "Could you try to love me?"

"I don't know…" Marit said softly, not looking at him, staring fixedly at her hands. "Maybe…" Marit said, surprising even herself with her answer.

_'Maybe'_ was a good place to start, Oliver realized, but just not good enough, he wanted a yes… he figured he had to convince her. So he reached out for her, cupping her chin in his hand and made her look up, And then he kissed her, softly, his lips lingering over hers; and, as he felt her kissing back, he thought that…well, maybe he had a shot.

They kissed for a little while longer… "I think we should get back to the party," Marit said softly, blushing as it was proper for a young woman after being kissed by a guy that was more or less courting her.

"Okay." Oliver said, up in cloud number nine and they both went to open the door but. "It's locked."

"What do you mean it's locked?" Marit asked, reaching for the door and trying to turn the knob. "MERLE!" she yelled through the door, knowing it had been her sister the one responsible.

…

Merle how ever was having a few problems of her own.

She and Amber had been mounting guard outside the sitting room, ready to tell Marit that she wouldn't leave the room until she listened to Oliver, when they happened to ears drop into another conversation.

"I just can believe he married _her_," A snotty little voice was saying, it belonged to Lady Katherine… Merle knew Katherine, she was one of the many Rafer had been involved with in the past. "I mean, heave you seen her?"

"Well… Merle is ordinary looking… and kind of short… and behaves like a man most of the time… but she must have something that Rafer liked… right?" That 'right?' had been uttered in the tones of great disbelief. Merle recognized the voice as Lady Annaelise's, Katherine's sidekick.

"Oh, please… she probably just lured him to her bed so she could get out of marring Prince Blake and then Rafer felt responsible and married her."

"But, Kath… he slept with you too and that didn't make Rafer marry you." Annaelise said in confusion, from where she and Amber stood, Merle saw Katherine shot her friend a very stern look that made Anna shut up at once.

"All I have to say," Katherine continued as if Anna hadn't spoken, "Is that Merle didn't waste anytime, she got knock up right way… just to make sure Rafer wouldn't get away."

Merle looked down at her stomach- she was due in almost two weeks- and felt the pickle or tears in the back of her eyes. What those little skanks thought of her, Merle did not care… but they were bringing her baby into it… that she could not accept. Merle was about to go straight to those two and tell them exactly what she thought of them when… "Well… I'm just saying what everyone is thinking…" Katherine said, defending herself from the _'That's mean'_ comment Anna had made. They were walking away and soon all Merle cold hear of them were their footsteps getting fainter.

"Is that really what everyone is thinking?" Merle asked to Amber, trusting her best friend to tell her the truth.

"Of course not!" Amber said, she was plenty angry to but figured she better didn't leave Merle alone. "I know you, Mer; I know you didn't do any of those things. I've seen you and Rafer over the years… you two are in love and it's obvious." Amber added. "Is just that…"

"What?"

"Well…"

"Some people do say those things about me, right?" Merle asked quietly.

Amber nodded, just barely, "But it's just people like Katherine, you know…"

"The other women who thought Rafer was going to marring them…"

"Yeah…But he married you, Mer."

Merle shrugged, trying to look like she didn't care. "We better get back to the dance." Merle said, composing herself… and forgetting about Marit and Oliver.

"Okay." Amber agreed, thinking that was for the best.

Only that when they got back to the ballroom… Katherine was with Rafer in a dark corner… and her hands were everywhere.

"Mer, I'm sure it doesn't mean a th-"

"I'm going home." Merle said without listening, turning around and exiting the Windam Palace all together.

…

"Katherine," Rafer was saying, trying to get away from her in the most gentlemanly way. "Seriously, I need to find my wife, and this is most inappropriate."

"Oh, c'mon, like you aren't enjoying it." She said, and then pinched his butt.

"Hey! Now, that already has an owner and trust me, Katherine, it isn't you."

"You're wife?"

"Precisely, now if you excuse me…" Rafer really wanted to get away from her; he was starting to feel sexually harassed. But Katherine had other thoughts in mind.

She tried to kiss him and, though he was greatly annoyed at Katherine, he was happy to realize the only woman he wanted to kiss was his Merle.

"Katherine!" Rafer snapped. "Would you mind having some dignity?" he said, and just then he noticed Merle exiting the ballroom. Then Rafer ignored Katherine all together and went to see where Merle had gone.

"Oh, Rafer, good…" Amber said when she saw him. "I think you should find Merle… she was really upset."

"Why?"

"Look, is long to explain, just go look for her, she said she was going home."

…

Merle got home quickly, she could walk very fast when she felt like it. Merle didn't go to her room right away, she decided to go to the garden… she loved her garden, the had planted most of the flowers herself since, right after Rafer and her moved there, it had only been just grass.

She walked to the little stone bench at the back of the garden, absently tracing the scar in her elbow; she had gotten that one after slipping in the river when she was six. Merle smiled at the memory, thinking also in her other scar the one on her knee, that one was from that time she had pushed Rafer off a tree and he had dragged her along in the fall when she was nine. Merle had a lot of scars, most of them earned as a child who liked mischief… she had never particularly minded having them… up until she married and well… you know.

"Merle!" Rafer called out for her. "Merle, I know you're here."

"Go away, Rafer." She said, getting angry remembering him and Katherine.

"Why should I do that? This is my house."

"Fine, I'll go to my room then." She said and walked right pass him, starting back towards the house.

"Merle, what's going on?" Rafer asked, stopping her. "You were bugging me all week to go to that stupid dance and then you just walk away without even letting me know first."

"Last time I saw you, you looked kind of busy with Katherine."

"Katherine is a wanton; I was just trying to get away from her."

"It didn't look that way from where I was…"

"Merle…"

"And she was saying all these things…"

"What things?"

Merle gave a little shrug, her voice growing quiet, "She said you just married me because you felt responsible of me… because of the whole thing with Blake… and other stuff about the baby and me…"

"Merle, please tell me you weren't silly enough to believe her, its just rubbish."

"Is it? I mean, Rafer, really… why did you marry me… I'm not like them, the girls you always liked. I'm so not perfect." Merle said so close to tears. "I'm ordinary looking; I got scars all over, and I'm not nearly as well groomed as the perfect poodle women you always used to date… I'm a wet poodle."

"You're no poodle, you're adorable." Rafer said, laughing against his better judgment, knowing that is never wise to laugh at a pregnant women… sometimes they think it's funny too; other times they get upset, thinking you're laughing at them; and yet other times they mount in rage.

For all answer, Merle turned stubbornly from him.

"Merle," Rafer said patiently. "If wanted perfect I would have had it. But perfect is dull, I never cared for perfection, I wanted right… and you're right for me." Merle still wouldn't look at him. "I didn't want a poodle woman – as you so charmingly call my past…" what would he call them… "Girlfriends? – to be my wife, I wanted you."

Merle snorted, "Yeah, right."

That hurt Rafer, he loved her so completely… it was her faith in him what made him stronger, and now she doubted his love, just because some skank had been all over him.

He knew she didn't mean it; that she knew he hadn't laid a hand on another woman since they had married –for the simple reason that he didn't want to, Merle was it for him; he knew that deep down Merle knew his love was real and what she was saying was just her over-sensitive-insecure-pregnant-self but that didn't keep Rafer from getting a little angry.

"Damn you, Merle." Rafer said, making Merle look at him. "You're the other part of me, alright? I want you and I love you for a thousand different reasons… no, dam it, I want you for no other reason that the fact that you're you, and you're mine."

Then Rafer kissed her, claming what was rightfully his: his wife, his love… Merle.

---------

**Rafer**

I kissed **my **wife.

She had been mine since the day she kissed me, as a dare, outside my room… that was the last time I had even looked at another woman, part of me knew I had found what I had at miss.

Merle must have known that too… I felt her let herself get all carried away by my kiss, letting me kiss her so thoroughly she forgot everything else, any doubt she might have had.

Once I was pleased, I let go of her lips, she always tasted so sweet. "Don't you ever again dare to doubt my love." I ordered, resting my forehead against hers.

Merle inhaled deeply to catch her breath, and nodded obediently saying, though kiss-swollen lips: "Never."

"Good." I said, gathering her close, well, as close as I could with our baby getting in the way. "I love you, Merle… I could never do without you…"

"I love you too, Rafer." She said. I could barely understand because she had her face buried in my chest. I stroked her hair… she has that kind of hair that just makes you want to run your fingers through it. Too bad she couldn't see herself through my eyes, that way she would know how beautiful she is to me.

"Rafer..?" she said after a little while.

"Yes?"

"I'm kind of hungry."

I laughed, she was always hungry lately and we had left before diner was served at that Palace, "You want an egg sandwich and a glass of cold milk?" She nodded. "Alright, I'll get if for you." I made her sit in the bench, kissed her the top of her head and went to the kitchen… hopefully the cook would still be up…

Something went flying by my side; I thought I had imagined it. "Rafer!" Merle yelled.

"Yes, I know… tomato sauce in the egg sandwich and a spoon of sugar in the cold milk, I got it…" I said, thinking that was what she was trying to remind me.

"I think my water broke." She said loudly enough for me to hear.

"I'll buy you another…" I said absently and just then felt that I was being hit with something: a shoe.

"Is not that, you idiot." Merle said angrily and I turned to see her. "My water broke, the baby is coming." She said.

I gasped in surprise, feeling like a fish outside the water… "But it isn't supposed to happen for another two weeks…"

"Guess what? It's happening now. And it bloody hurts."

…

I got Merle to our room, while yelling to Nan to sent someone for the doctor, and someone else for Donovan and yet another person to let my mom know the baby was coming, I needed as much help as I could get.

The first person to arrive was the doctor and I'm ashamed to say I felt relieved when he and Nan told me to wait outside… Merle had gotten a bit murderous…she threw a vase to my head and last thing she told me was that she hated me and greatly regretted having slept with me.

"Don't worry, son." Dr Lou said. "They always say that."

Donovan arrived next and was pacing with me outside my room. "Don't worry," he said, "It might take a while."

Finally, Dr Lou came out.

"Is everything okay?" Donovan asked.

"Yes. It's a girl."

"A girl?" a little girl, I had a little girl!

"Yes, you can go inside now… just-" I heard anything else, I went right inside. Merle was sitting up in bed, cradling a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Hi," I said, sitting next to her.

She smiled up at me, "Hi."

"Do you still hate me?" I asked carefully.

Merle looked down at our baby, "No." She said, kissing our daughter little hand. "But I still hold you fully responsible for all the pain I went through."

"Of course." I said running my finger against my daughter's cheek. Then I leaned into Mer and kissed her temple.

"Here, hold her." Merle placed the baby in my arms. "Don't look so terrified, she won't brake, I promise."

"But… but…" I was scared for a moment, but then it sort of got easy… and I was holding my daughter. "She's so tiny."

-------------

**Meanwhile, at the Windam Palace**

"I just feel like I forgot something." Amber was saying to Josh as they danced. They were going to marry in the fall. Amber had already been presented to the Kiada and they all had approved of her, so she and Josh got engaged.

"Is just that you're worried about Mer, that's all."

"Yeah, probably."

Just then the Queen approached them. "Amber?" she said.

"Yes, your highness?"

"I just got word from Rafer… the Merle is giving birth… I'm on my way there but could you please look for Marit and tell her?"

"Of course, milady." Amber said with a smile and Queen Dana said goodbye. "Come." She told Josh, dragging him outside the ballroom.

"Why are you in such hurry?"

"Because I just remembered what I forgot." They reached the door to the sitting room. "Eh? Marit?" Amber called through the door…

---------

**Merle**

I could hear Marit a mille away… Marit was running up the stairs.

"What the hell did you thought you were doing, looking me up in that room with Oliver?" She demanded the second she opened the door of my room.

"Shh!" I said. "Mind to keep your voice down?"

"Why am I whispering?" she asked in a loud whisper. "What were you thinking, Merle, really?"

"I just thought Oliver deserved a chance… are you going to give it to him?" I asked, rocking my baby in my arms, Marit hadn't even notice it.

Marit blushed… "Well… yes… he's good at kissing." She said dreamily… so much for hating Oliver…

"I'm glad." I said again, still whispering.

"Really, why are we whispering?"

"I just got Aimee to fall asleep." I said.

Just then Marit did notice the baby in my arms. "You gave birth already?"

"Yeah, why do you think I forgot about leaving you in the sitting room?" I said playfully, I didn't want to remember my little fight with Rafer a while ago. I had been so silly.

"I didn't know… no-one tol-"realization hit her, "Amber tried to tell me but I was plenty mad at you so I came here before she got time to tell me."

"Yeah, that sounds like you." I said softly. And Marit came to my side.

"She's beautiful, Mer." Marit said.

I just smiled, "Rafer and Dad are trying to bring the crib here so she can sleep with us tonight; Rafer doesn't want little Aimee out of his sight." In an after thought I added: "It's weird, you know, I never thought I would be a mom. But I've been waiting for her for months… and now she is here." I rubbed my cheek against Aimee's, shejust stired a little but didn't wake up. "And I love her so much. How can you love so much someone you just meet?"

"I don't think that's a question meat to be answered." Marit said with a smile and I settled for that.

----

End of Chapter Eleven.

---

Notes:

I love this new feature where you can export and correct your already sumited chapters!!!

Anyway, thanks for reading, and for pointing out that babies don't giggle when they are so little, I was on a sugar low when I was writting that.

I think Rafer is going to be a great dad.

Just for you to know, Aimee's full name is Aimee Nicole (like Merle's mom), it total they will have three kids: Aimee, a boy, name yet to be desided, and little Dana...

I think I'll put two more chapters and call it quits ;)

Okay, thought you would like to know how long is left of this story

And if you got any suggestions for boy's names let me know ;)

Peace, out!

Alex.


	12. The Eleventh Hour

**WIND WARRIORS**

**Chapter Twelve: The Eleventh Hour**

**Marit**

"Can't believe it has been a year since Aimee was born." I told Oliver as he walked me back to my house from Merle's-where little Aimee had just had her birthday party.

It had also been a year since Oliver first had kissed me and I had agreed to try to love him.

"Time passes very quickly when you less notice it." Oliver said, opening the garden gate to my father's house.

Oh, yeah… time goes by very quickly… without you even feeling it. Like me and Oliver, we are happening and I didn't notice it till I was already head over heels. I can't really say when it happened. Maybe it was the first time I caught Sonia flirting with him and I got jealous, or when I stopped one day and realized it had been months since the last time I had thought of Armand… or maybe it was one random afternoon, when he was tucking some stray hairs behind my hear – something he did often – and his hand brushed my cheek and I wished it stayed there.

"Yes, you're right." I said unlocking the door of my house. "You know, the theater company is going to put a play next week, we should go."

"I'm afraid I can't." Adam said.

"Why?"

"I won't be there. I have to go to Seaside, there are some problems with the company there, some paperwork missing and my presence is needed."

That meant he was going to see Armand, I knew it. Armand had never been the book keeper type, it was so him to lose paperwork. But I didn't care about Armand, not anymore. "Would you be gone for long?"

"Why? Will you miss me?"

"Of course."

"It will only be a couple of weeks." Oliver said with a smile.

"You know, sometimes I do miss Seaside, haven't seen my grandmother in a while."

"You could come with me, you know... if you want."

"Oliver, you know I can't travel with you, it isn't proper."

"It would be, proper I mean… if you marry me, that is." Oliver said quickly. I froze. For a long moment there was only silence. "I'm sorry, Marit, it's too soon, I shouldn't have asked. Please forget I ever mentioned it."

Oh, no, he wasn't talking it back that easy. "What if I don't want to forget it?" I asked, turning to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you ask nicely, I just might say yes."

"Are you serious?" I nodded and right then, outside my house, Oliver dropped to one knee and said: "Would you marry me?"

"Well… let me think about it… let's say… Yes!" I answered easily as he got back to his feet, picked me up and spun me around. And when he kissed me, I so knew I had made the right choice.

"But I don't want a rushed wedding," I said later, "I want, you know, the whole number." Silly as it might sound, I had been planning my wedding since I was seven, and one only marries once so…

"Anything, anything you want." Oliver said. We agreed he would properly ask my father for my hand before he went away to Seaside, he also agreed to deliver a letter to my grandmother, letting her know the news.

----

**Merle**

I must say that Dad took very well the news of Marit's wedding.

Guess that when it really came down to it, all he wanted was to feel included, I know that was bugged dad the most about me marring Rafer, I didn't ask for his permission nor did I particularly cared what he had to say. I knew how it was like to lose Rafer – almost lose him anyway – and, like Rafer, losing him again was a risk that I was not willing to take.

So, anyway, Dad took the news pretty well and Marit and Oliver were getting married in three months, the standard courtship time.

It was Monday, Rafer and I had been walking the market, hearing the complains of the villagers – usually, King Roger would be the one doing it but he was starting to give more and more responsibilities to Rafer. A little after two, I decided to go to my father's house and start fixing supper, we always ate supper at dad's house on Mondays, once again, it makes him feel included. Plus, he really loves playing with Aimee.

So I took Aimee to Dad's. "Dad?" I yelled once I closed the main door.

"Kitchen!" Marit yelled back.

I went there, clearly feeling there was something wrong, and sure enough, in the middle of the kitchen there was my dad and this elder woman standing there, glaring daggers at each other.

"Pa-pa." Aimee called, as she always did when she saw dad.

My father's scowl disappeared in an instant. "I was wondering when you would come." He said, ignoring the lady and coming to me. "Hi, sweetheart." He said, kissing my cheek. "How's my little treasure doing today?" dad asked, taking Aimee from me.

"She has been cranky all morning." I answered. "She really doesn't like the Market."

"Well, now… we are going to make sure you aren't cranky anymore." Dad said, starting towards his study… well, it used to be dad's study, now it was full of toys.

Merle, the lady and I stayed in silence for a long moment. "Mer," Marit said finally, "Remember grandma Anne? She came to help with the Wedding preparations."

I focused my eyes on the old lady; now that's why she seemed familiar, my maternal Grandmother. "Sure." I answered shortly, "I'm going to start to fix supper, if that's okay." I turned and grabbed the apron.

"How are you doing, Merle?" Lady Anne asked, coolly. "I heard you married. I certainly hope you did since you already have a daughter…"

"I married about two years ago."

"So you say, but truly I don't believe in what I don't see and since I wasn't invited…"

Lady Anne kept talking; I was pointedly ignoring my grandmother who, I was sure, was eying me with disdain… Marit had always been her favorite… I mean, last time I had seen the woman she had been demanding that my father sent me with her and Marit to Seaside, so I could be raised like a proper lady. I had refused to go, choosing to stay with dad instead… dad didn't force me to go and Lady Anne never forgave him…. Or me.

"Anyway," Marit said. "I've been working on the guest list, dad say money isn't an issue and I can have as big a wedding as I want…"

"Of course you will have a big wedding, dear." Lady Anne interrupted. "At least one of you two should have a proper wedding."

"If that's because of me, I assure you: I had a proper wedding."

"Really? Was anyone I know invited? Was there the mandatory three months courtship?"

"Neither my husband nor I cared much for those things. But we are well wed."

"And when am I going to meet this husband of yours? I mean, at least he will have the decency to show up…since he didn't had the decency to marry you according to the rules of good society."

I was about to answer but just then Rafer walked in, wrapped both arms around me and pushed me, gently, against the wall… and we sort of started to make out. Marit was already used to these kinds of displays so all she did was take my place in the stove and make sure the sauce didn't burn. Meanwhile, Lady Anne cleared her throat repeatedly, clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh, please! Don't do that in front of me!" Marit cried. "I don't want to see while you feel each other up." That was on account of the fact that Rafer's hands were moving way down my back and I was practically plastered against his body… sometimes we got a little bit carried away.

"Sorry," Rafer apologized; he still had one arm around my waist.

"I take you're her husband?" Lady Anne asked, startling Rafer and me.

"That's correct, m'am. And you are?"

"I'm Lady Anne Cavett. Merle's grandmother."

"Your grandmother, buttercup?" he asked, looking down at me and then kissing the top of my head, "Why didn't you tell me?" Rafer turned to my grandmother, "I'm Rafer."

"Rafer…?" she asked, waiting for a last name… she was eyeing him as if he were a bug. More or less the look she always gave me.

"Windam. Prince Rafer Windam for you; thanks."

"A… Prince?" Lady Anne asked, clearly confused.

"Crown Prince, actually…" Rafer said smoothly.

--------

**Rafer**

By the look Merle's grandmother was giving me I was sure she thought I was a good for nothing. She looked very surprised upon finding out I was a prince. Usually I don't use my title so blatantly but the woman deserved it. I had been hearing all the things she was telling Mer about our marriage and well, I wasn't about to accept anyone saying anything about Merle and me… or our daughter.

Lady Anne had the good common sense to remain silent after I said I was the crown prince of the Windam Valley. Marit kept babbling about her wedding while Merle cooked. Finally, Donovan came carrying Aimee and I took her from him.

"Stop doing that, you're going to burn her." Merle said once she noticed that to distract her, I was making fire forms for Aimee. I had learned from Jadzia – the only unicorn that chose to remain in the Unicorns' forest once al others chose to leave. - How to control my powers better, now I could use them to entertain my daughter.

"I will certainly not." I said but never the less I closed my palm and the little flame disappeared.

"Da-da!" Aimee cried, she really liked the fire forms. I kissed her little head.

"Sorry, baby." I told her to soothe her. Since fire forms were out ruled, I started to play with her with her puppet rabbit. Donovan was sitting there too, making funny faces to Aimee and patiently waiting for the food to be served. Marit and Lady Anne were making wedding plans.

Merle came and sat down next to me, she passed me Aimee's food and I started to feed her. I'm an expert at it… I manage avoid being hit by food… most of the time. Though this time I wasn't so lucky… I got distracted by Marit asking me if I could ask mom is she, Marit, could have her wedding at the Palace gardens, and Aimee got her hand in her food bowl and next thing I knew I had mashed apples all over my face.

Life couldn't get any better…

Merle laughed as Aimee giggled, very pleased with herself. I was about to protest being laughed at by two girls when Merle kissed me and, while doing so, licked the mashed apples from my lips. Then she cleaned my face with a cloth napkin as if I were a child. When she was done I took another napkin and started to clean Aimee. Merle leaned into me till her head was on my shoulder, I couldn't see but I can swear she was smiling.

I was looking at Aimee but I could feel Merle's silky hair against my neck…

I had my two girls with me…

… Sometimes life can't get any better.

The End.


	13. Epilogue

**WIND WARRIORS**

**Chapter Thirteen: Epilogue**

_**Rafer**_

Time is elusive, it falls from the hourglass and runs far away from you to where is impossible to follow. Time passes; life happens… and at the end memories is all we have left.

Well, all I have to say is that my memories are worthy.

I used to think that time made everything dull, that after a few weeks, months at the best, my "partner" would become dull. With any other woman that might have been true but not with Merle, never with her.

Every fantasy I've ever had has started and ended with Merle.

She is everything, and ahs given me everything, from her love to my children to the very reason why I wake up in the mornings.

We are very much opposite in about most everything but that only makes things more interesting.

"You know what I've always wondered?" merle asked me one night we were celebrating our wedding anniversary, we had dropped out kids with my mom so we could enjoy a quiet evening by ourselves.

"What?" I asked, lying on my back in the grass, we where all alone in the palace gardens.

"When did you realize that you loved me?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me." I said, rolling into my stomach to look at her, sitting next to me.

"The morning after we got drunk, remember?" Of course I remembered; it was the morning she had been promised to Blake. "We were going for breakfast, you were holding my hands and I slipped my fingers between yours and you have my hand a little squeeze, and I knew it then." Merle said, smiling at the memory. "Okay, now, your turn.

--------------

_**Merle**_

It's really hard to say where my story ends.

Rafer took the throne about four months after our little Dana was born, and so we all moved to the Windam Palace.

Aimee, who was a little seven years-old hellion – a mixture of both Rafer and me, from the dark hair to the dark eyes, a combination of purple and gray – was in heaven, she loved the palace… though she wasn't really a brat per se, Rafer always spoiled her all he could. Ryan, our five year old who had not only inherited Rafer's gray eyes but also his charm and I was sure he was going to be a real heart breaker – just like his dad – when he was old enough, was indifferent about living or not in the palace, he spent most of his time with my dad at dad's house anyway.

And to Dana, the baby of the palace – named after her grandma because she had inherited Queen Dana's reddish-brown hair and chocolate eyes – was all just the same; she was just a baby anyway.

Even after I became queen, I never really paid much attention to ruling, I was a mother and a wife, and that was kind of time consuming… Rafer was busy too, but he was always trying to be there for our kids, he often said he might be the king but he was a dad first and it would always be that way.

As for us, we always made time for each other…

Once I asked Rafer when had he first realized that he loved me. He said he would tell me if I told him first and so I did. "Okay, now's your turn."

"It was the same morning as you. After your dad told us to meet my father, I got to the meeting hall and you were there in that green dress and you looked so beautiful that all I wanted was to take you in my arms and never, ever let you go. Ask you to stay with me forever." He started to get up from the grass where he had been laying. "I guess that's why I was so mad at you when I first found out about…" He had started to pace around.

"Shh, it doesn't matter anymore." I said, getting to my feet too and wrapping my arms around his waist.

Rafer half turned to me and kissed the top of my head, he's way taller than me. "I love you, Mer."

"I know. I love you too."

He turned all the way to face me and said: "Lets dance. We never dance." Just like that, out of the blue, he took one of my hands and placed his other arm around my waist.

"There is not music." I said but placed my hand in his shoulder and rested my head on his chest anyway.

"I'll sing." Rafer said.

Besides lullabies for our kids, I had never heard him sing; so I half expected him to start singing off key. Instead he pulled me closer against him and lowered his head over mine and started to sing very softly, just for me.

"_My prison and my freedom… my darkness, my star. Mix of soft breeze and hurricane, that's how you are. My passion and my heart…May rain, winter sun. What is it about you? Maybe magic, perhaps your charm."_

I didn't know he could sing like that… but he could and we were dancing under the stars.

"_My pleasure and my pain…craziness and sanity… You're everything to me… hard love, soft caress. Slowly, so slowly I want to love you."_

Then he lifted up my face and claimed my lips.

And though I know my story probably doesn't ends here, here is where I chose to stop telling it…

Under a bright, bright moon…

…With Rafer's arms around me…

…And in a kiss that made me fall in love all over again.

THE END!!!!!

(FOR REAL THIS TIME)

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ, SPECIALLY THE GIRLS FROM THE MCBC


End file.
